Zach's Choice II
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to A Very Choice Series Christmas. Zach finally has his mate, but questions about their future still loom. Meanwhile, an old vampire is curious about Zach's power. How will the Cullens and Volturi respond? Edward/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett, Jasper/Alice, Jacob/Leah, Carlisle/Esme, Denali Coven, Seth, and many more!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Time keeps blurring by and I cannot believe it is already about to be summer! Thank you to all the readers and followers. Your reviews and messages about the Choice Series have really been appreciated. I plan on posting another story quite soon to follow this one, so if you do not already follow my author's profile, this is the time to start. Here is the next story and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Zach smiled over at Allie as they drove down the coast to their secret spot at Cape Flattery. The temperature outside was warm for mid-March and the couple decided to take advantage of the weather. The sun had not made an appearance all day, but Alice assured Zach that would change for a couple of hours later on. He chuckled as he watched his mate sing along to the music blaring from his stereo and dance in her seat.

"Someone is in a good mood," he teased and she sighed happily.

"When was the last time we got to come up here? Between the rain and then the snow and then the rain again, we haven't had a chance."

"It does seem like it has been a while, probably because this is one of the only places we can go to be completely alone."

"Which is yet another reason why I love it," she giggled as they parked in their usual spot by the trail. Allie sighed happily as the smell of the ocean swirled around her. Zach grabbed the blankets and bag they packed, before slipping his hand into hers to start down the trail. By the time they reached their destination, the sun's rays began to seep through the clouds and sparkle against his skin. He placed the thick heating blanket on the ground and Allie turned on their favorite playlist of music. He grabbed another blanket and pulled it over them as he sat down, chuckling as she instantly attacked his neck with lingering kisses.

"I was about to ask if you were hungry, but this works too," he chuckled as she straddled his waist and winked at him.

"Trust me food is the last thing on my mind. There is no wolf pack, no parents, and no vampires with super hearing listening in on us. I plan on taking advantage of our time together," she informed and he moaned as their lips meshed in a tender kiss. They became lost in one another as their passion consumed them, but Zach pulled away when her hands slid under his shirt and up to his chest. Allie smiled sheepishly as he took in a shaky breath to regain composure.

"Sorry, I know we have to go slow," she assured.

"The problem is that I don't want to go slow. I love kissing you and the way you touch me. It's just sometimes it is hard for me to control myself around you and I have to pull back a bit."

"I don't exactly want to go slow either, which was never an issue for me before. I have always been the one telling the guy to slow down, so this is a role reversal to say the least." Zach arched an eyebrow at her.

"How many guys?"

"Oh don't even try it, Cullen. I saw the way all those women looked at you at the Christmas party. I may not have vampire memory, but this little human remembers how many of those women would have loved to be in my position."

"I was never intimate with any of those women."

"And I was never intimate with any of those guys, wait do you think I have…." The words caught in her throat, causing her to blush. Zach averted his eyes as he spoke up.

"I just….well I figured that….since you were in California and in college…I…" He groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands as he tried to convey his thoughts on the awkward topic.

"You assumed since I was in college, I wasn't a virgin," she stated and if he was human, he would be blushing.

"It isn't a big deal to me. I just didn't know how to bring it up. You being more experienced than me is fine. I mean Tess was way more experienced. I mean way, way…"

"Funny how you bring her up when you are talking about sex," she grumbled.

"I am just saying that older women…."

"Older?"

"Not older, well you are older than me, but you aren't old…."

"And he wonders why the age difference annoys me," she mumbled to herself as she plopped back onto the blanket and stared up at the sky. He growled in frustration.

"None of this is coming out the way I want it to, which shouldn't be a surprise because every time I am around you, I can't seem to think. There is so much I want to say, but I don't know how to," he confessed and she sighed as she ran a hand through his soft, curly hair.

"Zach, I love you. You can talk to me about anything, no matter how awkward it might be. I guess I should just put you out of your misery and start the conversation. I am a virgin. When I was in high school, I didn't date because I wasn't interested in anyone on the rez and my friends would have judged me for dating an outsider. When I got to Stanford, I knew I was ready, but I wasn't just going to sleep with anyone and so many of the guys there were pretentious asses."

"So, you never have had sex before?" She smirked at the surprise evident in his eyes.

"Don't be so shocked, Cullen. I am a virgin by choice."

"Well obviously, I mean look at you. There is no way every guy around you wouldn't want you." She wrapped her arms around him as she crawled onto his lap.

"Including you," she questioned.

"Nayeli, always," he assured and nuzzled her neck. Her eyes slid shut as she reveled in his touch and moaned.

"I love it when you call me that. I love it when you speak Quileute in general," she confessed. He peppered kisses along her neck with a serene smile.

"Then it is a good thing Seth taught me how." She sighed and gazed back into his eyes.

"We started this conversation, so let's finish it. We are both virgins. I know I am ready, but the question is, are you?"

"I wish it was that simple. That is why I never brought it up before. Allie, it isn't just about if we are ready. I could get you pregnant, do you realize that?"

"Of course I do, that is how Renesmee, Nahuel, and Kaya came to be."

"Right, but Kaya and Nahuel killed their mothers and Renesmee would have if my Uncle Edward wouldn't have turned Aunt Bella into a vampire. She almost died from the pregnancy."

"Zach, I am not as naïve as you think. These are big decisions we have to make and we have to make them soon. I know that once I am a vampire, we can't have a child. I also know that I don't want to wait too long to become immortal."

"What about how your parents feel about that?"

"It is my choice, not theirs. I love them so much and I always will, but this is about our future, no one else's."

"Okay, then let's talk about it. You are it for me, Allie. You are my mate and when the time is right, I want you to become my wife."

"When will the time be right for you," she asked and he shrugged with a dimpled grin.

"I haven't really thought about it. Once I realized you were my mate, eternity became a given for us. Do you have a timeframe in mind?" Her heart raced and butterflies fluttered in her stomach when she thought about their future.

"I have been thinking about this a lot over the past couple of months. Really, since we came back from the island after the holidays, I have thought about how I want our lives to start together."

"I am listening. You can tell me," he encouraged, sensing her nervousness.

"When I think about marrying you, I think about how exciting and amazing it will be. I want it to be only about our happiness, our eternity together. I don't want to worry about being a fragile little human anymore or how that will affect our wedding night. Zach, I want to be a vampire before we get married."

"Which means…."

"Which means I want to be a vampire the first time we make love and I am okay with us not having kids."

"Allie that is a big decision to make."

"Do you want kids? I understand if you do." He shook his head and smiled as he stroked her hair.

"No, I don't and I am actually relieved that you don't either. I am not sure how our parents are going to feel about that decision though."

"We will tell them when the time is right, but this has to be our decision, remember?"

"It is a lot to think about. These decisions are permanent. My parents got lucky with me, but most vampire women cannot have children. Once this decision is made, that is it. No going back."

"I am aware of that, but I will gain so much by becoming a vampire. This is what feels right to me."

"I want what you want."

"Good, then you are willing to change me soon," she said with a brilliant smile and his eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, no, not soon!" She growled in frustration.

"Damn it, why not," she argued and amusement twinkled in his eyes.

"Did you just growl at me? You are pretty sexy when you do that."

"Do not try to distract me with those dimples and your charm, Cullen! Why won't you turn me now?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how did we go from soon to now?"

"What is the difference?"

"The three days of hell come to mind!" She turned away from him and looked out at the ocean as she started to pout. The sun retreated behind the clouds once again and the temperature began to drop, sending a chill through her. Zach wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and pulled her close to him again.

"Please don't be mad at me. It just isn't fair. I didn't have to go through all that pain or the crazy newborn year of craving nothing but blood. I don't want you to have to go through that to be with me forever." She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes as she relished the closeness.

"Don't you think it would be worth it? You are worth it, Zach. I have no doubt in my mind about that."

"I am not saying you shouldn't be turned. I just don't think it needs to be so soon."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Graduation, for one, how are you supposed to cheer me on as I walk across the stage if all you want to do is drain everyone in the auditorium of their blood?" She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you have a point there."

"And what about your mom? You might be repulsed by your dad's smell once you turn, but her blood will tempt you. You could kill her instantly and I will never put you in that position."

"Fine, after you graduate though…."

"And then there will be Sofi and Caleb's wedding in Italy during the summer…."

"Why do we have to wait for that? There will only be vampires and wolves in attendance. My birthday is next month. I will be twenty one and I don't want to wait much longer."

"Why are you in such a rush? Is this about our age difference?"

"Zach, it is bad enough that I am four years older than you, but I remember what you told me before. You will never look older than you do right now. If we wait too long, people will notice." Zach scoffed.

"You can't be serious? Allie, no one thinks that I am sixteen. They always think I look much older and if I really wanted to pass for twenty one, I could."

"I don't know. These perfect dimples and your boyish charm might give you away," she teased and kissed his cheeks.

"True, but you know I am right. No one thinks about our age difference, so there is no rush."

"Okay, but I meant what I said about wanting to be turned before our wedding. I want our wedding to be special and the honeymoon to be phenomenal," she informed and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he grinned.

"Oh, I know it will be. I just want you to think about your family. You and I have eternity. I promise you that much," he assured, causing her to look at him suspiciously.

"You say that as if you know for sure. Tell me, Cullen, are you holding out on me?" Zach winked at her.

"I know that you and I are forever. Don't ask me how I know, I just know," he informed before kissing her forehead. She snuggled into his arms and sighed contently.

"Fine, I will take your word for it, but I don't want to be much older, Zach. I love you. I don't want to wait much longer. Three days of hell will be worth it because I will be with you." He tenderly kissed her and they melted into one another in a passionate kiss. He gazed lovingly into her deep brown eyes.

"Kwop kilawtley, nayeli," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back as she leaned in to kiss him again. She groaned when her phone buzzed in her pocket and she noticed she received a message.

"Who is it, your mom or dad?"

"My mom, she wants me to come to dinner tonight. They have invited all of the pack and their parents. I am sure the guys will make an excuse to leave early."

"They are supposed to watch some basketball game over at my house tonight. Josh wants me to go grocery shopping with him for their snacks later."

"Does that mean you won't be at the dinner with me?" His eyes widened.

"Isn't it a pack and family thing?"

"You are family and I want you there. It will be our first official Sunday dinner together with my family, even if you can't eat," she teased and he chuckled.

"I would love to be there, but are you sure the others will want me there?"

"You are the love of my life. It will be fun showing you off," she assured.

"I guess it could be fun. I am glad you are spending more time with your mom lately. I know how much she has missed you."

"When you are at school, I have to find a way to stay busy. Business at the comic book store has slowed down and Ben doesn't need me there. Plus, apparently I don't need the money anymore. Care to explain how a large sum of money magically appeared in my bank account?" He smiled slyly as he shrugged.

"I may know a thing or two about that, but I don't handle the finances in the family."

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"I know that and so does Aunt Alice, but when she noticed you were working over the holiday break and seemed to be worried about money for my gift, she decided that just would not do. Her words, not mine."

"That was very kind of her, but how did she get my account information?"

"Nayeli, we have access to stealth jets that can appear out of thin air, do you really think Aunt Alice would have trouble accessing your account?"

"I suppose not. I will have to find a way to thank her."

"You are letting her take you shopping tomorrow. Trust me after one day of shopping with her, you will feel like you did plenty."

"Actually, I am looking forward to that. It will be fun. Too bad my mom can't go, but my dad wants to spend some time with her. I have always known how much they love each other, but now that I know about imprinting, I have so many questions. My dad has kept me in the dark for so long. He is trying to make up for it by telling me things from the past, but it is hard to keep up, especially when it feels like my childhood was based on a lot of secrets."

"Your parents were just trying to protect you. It can all be quite complicated."

"Yea, like my dad being responsible for my mom's scars. I know it was an accident, but I can't imagine how she felt afterward, imprint or not."

"They have been through a lot together and it seems to have made them stronger. If they could overcome Leah and Sam's past to be together, it must be an unconditional love." Allie gasped and quickly sat up.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" He dramatically fell back onto the ground and covered his mouth. She straddled his waist and giggled at his response.

"Oh no you don't, Cullen, spill, what past with Leah? What are you talking about?"

"Nope, not saying, none of my business," he mumbled as she tried to pull his hand from his mouth.

"If you don't tell me, I will just ask them anyways," she warned and he smirked.

"Be my guest if you want to have that creepy conversation with your parents," he teased. She began to whine and pushed her bottom lip out in a pout. He groaned when she started to kiss his neck.

"Please, we are mates, you can't keep secrets from me," she whispered and he sighed.

"K8ka, was ho."

"I am your mate. You don't get to tell me no about these things and stop using my language against me. Was K20/l8yor."

"Fine, no using Quileute against you, but I really don't want Sam to be mad at me because I told you," he explained.

"I won't say anything," she promised.

"Okay, your father and Leah were a couple, like a serious couple, before he imprinted on your mom. It was a long time ago and it caused a lot of issues. Leah took it really hard, but she obviously got over it or I wouldn't have my best bro." She slowly nodded as she tried to process the information.

"So my father dated my mom's cousin before they got together? Wow."

"Yep, face it, our family histories are complicated, but it all worked out for the best."

"Yea, that doesn't make it any better. No more talking about weird family history. How about we take advantage of our alone time before we have to head back?"

"Havh wzsh87li rik79/wa, nayeli," he whispered and she giggled.

"You drive me crazy too, now kiss me," she whispered back and he happily obliged by passionately kissing his mate as their surroundings faded into the background.

Edward gave a wink and crooked smile to his wife as she perused the bookshelf in their cottage on the island. She handed him several more books and a folder of his sheet music.

"This should be enough for the trip to Seattle. I grabbed Renesmee's favorites as well and of course your new pieces for you to show Zach."

"Love, we will only be there for the week," he reminded, but she shrugged as she put her shield down to let him read her thoughts. His eyes widened.

"You think we should stay a bit longer?"

"I miss having all of us together and we both know Nahuel misses Kaya. Renesmee notices it too. Face it, we miss being together as a family, so I am packing for an extended vacation," she informed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing her to giggle as he kissed her neck.

"I have missed them, but it has been nice to be alone on the island," he whispered.

"Yes, it has been, and I look forward to more of our nights together, but you are not fooling me. I know you miss, Esme, and dare I even say Rosalie." Edward scoffed at the notion.

"Me, missing Rose, really, love, that is absurd."

"I love talking music with you, but I don't have a passion for composing like you and Rose or your fascination with cars."

"I do not have a fascination. I just think the cars could use a tune-up."

"Which is something you don't need Rose for, since you can do it yourself, but don't worry my love. I won't tell her how dearly you miss her. You would never hear the end of it," she teased and giggled at the scowl on his face.

"I don't miss her. She is obnoxious," he defended, but she simply gave him a wink as she zipped up their suitcase. His scowl deepened as he read Alice's thoughts and glanced out the window to see her heading toward the main house.

"Love, I will be right back. I need to grab some books from the main house. Do you need any?"

"No, I keep my favorites in here." He kissed her before darting over to the house. Alice was waiting for him in the library with three books in her hands.

"Renesmee is going to want these," she informed and he tucked them under his arm, but kept his eyes cautiously trained on his sister.

"You aren't even trying to hide your plan from me. Should I be worried," he questioned and she closed her eyes to sift through her visions.

"No, because this time I actually want your advice, read my visions, tell me what to do," she whispered and he closed his eyes as well. He gulped as he processed the visions fluttering in his mind and the various paths available. Their eyes locked when the visions faded away and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That is some choice you have to make," he admitted.

"Do I have to make it? What if I didn't?"

"Alice….."

"Edward, we have both seen it. Tell me what to do, not as a member of this family, but as a mate. What would you want?" He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I would want a choice," he agreed.

"So, I am not completely out of my mind for allowing this?"

"No, look, I know I tease you about your meddling, but you always manage to come through for this family. You always manage to do the right thing. I trust your judgment, Alice. I always have," he assured and she hugged him with a bright smile.

"Good, now go finish packing because we are in for a long ride."

"That may just be an understatement," he grumbled and she waved him off nonchalantly.

"Hey, you have put this family through plenty of long rides. This will be no worse than that," she reminded and he chuckled as they went to finish packing, so they could depart for Forks.

When Zach and Allie returned to his house from Cape Flattery, the sun was beginning to set and the evening brought in the mist and cool air. Allie watched from a chair at the kitchen table as Josh whined and complained to his best friend about the change in plans for the evening.

"Dude, you can't seriously be ditching me to go have dinner. You don't even eat food," exclaimed Josh and Zach rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics.

"J, Allie and I always spend time over here, so it is only fair that we go see her parents for a bit. We can watch the game later."

"No we can't. It is always better live!" Evan walked into the kitchen with an empty soda can and tossed it into the trash.

"Oh yea, let's do that instead. We'll just eat dinner and then come back over here to watch the game," stated Evan.

"No! We are not going to postpone watching the game. We planned this on Friday and when did you decide to attend this dinner, Allie," asked Josh and Allie sighed.

"This afternoon…."

"This afternoon, you heard her, this afternoon! Friday trumps this afternoon, there you have it, we are watching the game live. Now Z, let's go to the store and get the snacks. Al, have fun at your dinner. We will save you some pizza," said Josh and she smirked at him as she walked over to Zach.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I was just really hoping we could have a nice evening with my parents," she said as she stroked his hair and he leaned into her touch. Josh scoffed.

"Oh, that is just low! Are you really trying to dazzle him into choosing a boring night with parental units over hanging with his best bro? Not going to happen, right Z, tell her," urged Josh and Zach gulped as he glanced back and forth between his mate and best friend. He laughed nervously as Josh and Allie waited for his answer. The rest of the pack ran into the kitchen and began whispering to Evan.

"Twenty bucks says Zach chooses Allie," whispered Daniel.

"No way, that is his best bro. Zach is all about bro code," whispered Owen.

"Bro code is trumped by mates obviously," argued Drew.

"Nothing trumps bro code," defended Colt and Tommy shushed them.

"Shut up, he is about to decide," said Tommy. Zach sighed in relief when his mother, father, Leah, and Jacob entered through the backdoor of the house.

"Mom, dad, where have you been," he exclaimed and quickly hugged his parents to get out of dodge. Josh smirked at Allie and dodged her hand as she tried to tousle his hair.

"Leave my hair alone! You are just mad because you know he would be happier watching the basketball game with me," taunted Josh. Allie ruffled his hair, causing him to yelp. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You are so immature," she stated.

"You are so immature," mimicked Josh in a high-pitched voice and Zach groaned as the two began to argue.

"Mom, dad, help, please," he begged.

"What is going on," asked Rosalie and Tommy was more than happy to run over to fill them in.

"Alright, place your bets. Em, you know you want in on this. Zach promised Josh that they could watch the basketball game tonight, but Sam is having a dinner over at his house and Allie wants Zach to go. It is the epic battle between the best bro and the mate. Who will win? Let's watch," explained Tommy and Rosalie giggled at his excitement.

"A little advice boys, never bet against a woman, especially when she is a mate," warned Rosalie and Josh huffed.

"He has spent all day with her and we already had this planned. He is going to choose me, right Z," asked Josh and Allie turned to her mate as Zach laughed nervously again. Leah smiled sympathetically at Zach.

"You don't have to answer that, Zach. It has already been decided. Sam invited us over to dinner as well," informed Leah and Josh's eyes widened as Allie smugly smiled.

"What, no," he exclaimed and Jacob winked at him.

"You boys can watch the game after dinner. Go get your stuff," instructed Jacob and Josh's jaw dropped.

"What is happening," he wailed.

"J, this is the best of both worlds. We still get to hang out and watch the game tonight after dinner. Plus, we can hang with Allie. Mom, dad, are you going?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, baby boy. Your mother and I are going to hang back and wait for the others to arrive from the island. Go have fun," encouraged Emmett and Zach hugged his parents as Josh smirked at Allie.

"This is not over," he warned as he marched out of the house.

"This is not over," she mimicked in a whiny voice.

"Stop that!"

"Stop that," she teased as she followed him outside and Zach shook his head.

"Maybe I should let them go and I should just stay behind," he whined and Rosalie kissed her son's cheek.

Emily, Faye, Claire, Kim, Laura, and Liz lounged outside on the porch as they waited for their husbands to finish grilling the meat and the kids to arrive for dinner. Emily handed Claire another bottle of beer as they laughed.

"I am telling you, the house has never been so quiet. I feel bad for Carlisle and Esme that the boys are over there so much, but it is nice to not be eaten out of house and home for a while," admitted Claire and Liz nodded in agreement.

"I am just happy that Colt warmed up to the idea. He can be so stubborn. He gets that from Collin," said Liz.

"I knew that Drew would figure things out in time. Daniel refused to stop going over there because of the situation, so I knew Drew would eventually find his way again," said Kim, but Faye sighed.

"It is a shame Drew and Allie did not work out. Emily, how are you coping," asked Faye. Emily frowned in confusion.

"Coping with what," questioned Emily.

"Your daughter is with one of them. I am sure they are nice enough people, but vampires? Is there any doubt that Allison will become one now? Isn't that what they do," asked Faye.

"Faye," warned Laura, but Faye scoffed.

"It isn't like we don't all know. Allison is smitten with a Cullen. You know where that will lead," defended Faye and Emily crossed her arms.

"Where, Faye, to a life of happiness with a boy that adores her? What is wrong with that," challenged Emily.

"If it weren't for the Cullens, our sons would have normal lives and so would your daughter. Their presence has only disrupted life on this reservation. Nothing good comes of them being here and now poor Allie has to pay the price," said Faye. Laura tried to break the tension by laughing.

"Oh Faye, you are always such a pessimist. Evan is happy with his life. They all are. Braden always comes home excited to tell me about his day over there and I don't see any problem with it. Besides, from the looks of that young man, Allie has found herself quite a catch," said Laura as she nodded toward Zach's car pulling into the driveway. Allie smiled at him as he opened the door for her and she kissed his cheek in thanks. Josh hopped out of his parents' truck and jogged over to Zach.

"Sounds like the moms are gossiping. Try not to let them bother you. They are just bored," whispered Josh and Allie frowned in confusion.

"What could they possibly have to say about Zach," asked Allie.

"Evan's mom has never been accepting of the supernatural. Don't worry, Al," said Josh before following the other boys inside the house. Allie slipped her hand into Zach's and pulled him over to the porch where the women were sitting. Emily hugged them each and Allie smiled politely at the women.

"Good evening, it is good to see all of you again," greeted Allie and Faye smiled at her.

"Good evening, Allie, it has been a while. I believe the last time we saw each other was at your going away party. What a shame Stanford didn't work out for you," said Faye and Laura sighed.

"Here we go," sang Laura before taking a sip from her glass of wine and Kim giggled.

"What, it is true, Stanford was too amazing an opportunity to just give up like that," argued Faye and Emily glared at her.

"You know what, Faye…."

"No, mom, it is fine. She is right. Stanford was a great opportunity, but I found a better path to follow," explained Allie as she pulled Zach closer to her. Claire smiled kindly at Zach.

"Hello Zach, it is nice to see you again. I hope the boys aren't giving your parents and grandparents too much trouble," said Claire and Zach chuckled.

"No ma'am, they are fine. Josh and Allie, on the other hand, are keeping me on my toes," he teased as Allie giggled. Kim held out her hand to Zach and he gently shook it.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I am Kim, Drew and Daniel's mother. This is Liz, Colt's mother, and this is Braden's mother, Laura. Oh and that is Faye," explained Kim and Zach chuckled as Faye glared at Kim.

"Havh aw8. Ayqsochid," greeted Zach and Laura's eyes lit up with delight.

"Allie, you have taught him the language well," complimented Laura and Allie sighed dreamily at Zach.

"I love that he can speak our native tongue, but I cannot take credit for it. Seth taught him," boasted Allie.

"Where is Seth," asked Emily.

"He is in Port Angeles with Kaya for a date night," informed Zach. Liz smiled slyly at Zach.

"Hqvhli, ho, ayqsocha," asked Liz and his dimples were on full display as he smiled charmingly at her.

"Hqvhli, ho, havhq67 faf8mtiya," he replied, causing her to giggle.

"I am impressed, Zach, and I agree. The weather was beautiful today. Were you able to get out and enjoy it," asked Liz and Allie nodded as she gazed lovingly at her boyfriend.

"Yes, we took a drive up the coast. It was nice to have a break from the rain for a bit," said Allie as Leah approached.

"Hey, Emily," greeted Leah.

"Hey, Leah, I think the food is almost ready, so we should head down to the beach and get everything set up," suggested Emily as she hugged her cousin and Allie glanced at Zach. He winked at her, knowing she was remembering their conversation about her family's past from earlier.

The group followed the sandy path down to the beach to eat dinner by the massive bonfire built by the pack. It was a serene evening for a dinner party outside. The rain subsided and the clouds dispersed enough for the moon to glow brightly overhead. Zach sat in between Allie and Josh as they roasted marshmallows and everyone conversed amongst themselves. Josh was animatedly telling Zach and Allie about the new video game he wanted to buy as Faye watched the couple closely. Their fingers were intertwined and Allie was tucked into his side. She giggled when Zach whispered into her ear about Josh being obsessed with gaining access to the new cheat codes before them. Faye finished her glass of wine before addressing the couple across the bonfire.

"You know Zach, if I would have known you were coming, I could have brought you a snack. The hospital had a blood drive over the weekend," said Faye and Embry sighed.

"Faye, we are all trying to have a good time. Can we just focus on that," asked Embry and she shrugged.

"It was just a joke," she said flippantly and Evan huffed.

"Too bad it wasn't funny. Chill out, mom, please," begged Evan as the awkward silence and tension crackled around the fire. Zach looked down as Allie glared at the woman, but Leah simply giggled.

"Oh Faye, I forgot how delightful you can be. It has been a long time since you and I have had a chance to catch up, so I am not surprised you are a bit confused," said Leah.

"Confused about what," asked Faye and Leah sighed.

"Well you must be confused if you really think I am going to allow you to sit here and disrespect my son's best friend. After all, I have watched Zach grow up before my eyes and in many ways think of him as another son, so understand that the next time you form your lips to insult him, you will be insulting one of my boys and I would be more than happy to show you just how short of a temper I still have. Blame it on the wolf in me," threatened Leah, causing Faye to gulp. Zach smiled at her and Leah winked back as Josh puffed out his chest a bit.

"That's my mom," bragged Josh to Colt beside him. Jacob kissed his wife and she nestled into his side with a giggle.

The rest of the evening was uneventful and the boys and Allie said their goodbyes to the parents before making their way to their cars. Evan jogged over to Zach.

"Hey, I am sorry about my mom. I would love to say that she isn't always like that, but when it comes to anything supernatural, she kind of freaks," said Evan.

"It isn't her fault. She is a human. I don't expect for her to accept me. Most humans wouldn't."

"That doesn't make it okay. You and your family have welcomed me into your home. I am sorry my mom couldn't even welcome you for one night," said Evan sadly before getting into Colt's truck. Zach got into the car and Allie smiled sympathetically at him.

"Evan is right. She was out of line."

"She is one person and she is entitled to her opinion. I am sure she has her reasons and it isn't my job to change her perception. All I can be is me and be thankful enough people accept that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I will never understand how someone could not love you," she whispered before kissing him.

"I love you too, nayeli. Now, let's get home and watch that game before it gets too late. It is Sunday, so technically a school night for me," he teased and she giggled as they sped down the road heading back to Forks.

Alice waited impatiently on the porch with Jasper and he chuckled at his mate's anxiety. He sent her a wave of calm and kissed her sweetly.

"Calm down, darlin', our nephew will be here soon," he comforted.

"I have missed him. Oh, there they are, about time," she said as she skipped off the porch and over to the garage. Zach hugged her as soon as he got out of the car and she squealed with delight when he twirled her around.

"Hey Aunt Alice, did you miss me?"

"Always, nephew," she giggled. He opened the door for Allie and walked onto the porch with her to greet his uncle. Jasper gave Zach a hug and Allie a bow of the head in greeting. While he was comfortable around Allie, Jasper was still reserved around the human.

"Where is my mom," asked Zach.

"In the living room with your Uncle Edward, they are playing some songs that he composed. Allie, you look so gorgeous tonight in that dress. I cannot wait to go shopping with you tomorrow," said Alice. Zach beamed with happiness as Bella and Renesmee welcomed him into the house with hugs.

"Hey little cousin, we are going for a hunt later tonight, do you want to come," asked Renesmee.

"Do you even have to ask," he teased.

"How was the dinner," asked Bella and Zach shrugged with a sigh.

"It was okay," he mumbled and Rosalie was immediately by his side as she and Bella detected the disappointment in his tone.

"What happened," asked Rosalie.

"It was nothing. Evan's mom just isn't a fan of us and didn't have a problem making that clear," he explained. Rosalie let out a hiss of displeasure.

"Faye Call, I will tuck that name away for later," said Rosalie, but Zach shook his head.

"Leah handled it, mom. Honest, it isn't a big deal. I was a bit caught off guard, but it happens. Please just let it go," he pleaded and Bella smirked.

"At least Leah was there to keep her in line. No one hurts my nephew and gets away with it. I am not surprised though. The Quileutes have a complicated history with us," admitted Bella. Esme glided over to kiss her grandson and Allie on the cheek.

"Yes, but we manage to stay civil," agreed Esme. She smiled sympathetically at Evan as the pack entered the house. He looked around the room and smiled back when he saw her. Evan chuckled when Esme pulled him in for a big hug.

"Hi, Esme," he said as she kissed his cheek.

"I hear the evening was lively," she said.

"Is that what we are calling it these days? My mom isn't a bad person, honest. She just changes when it comes to wolves and vampires," he explained and Carlisle patted him on the back.

"It is understandable. We have been around humans and dealt with various degrees of hostility. I believe it is part of their defense mechanism against us. We may be different, but many of our kind seek out humans as prey. It is instinctive for Faye to be guarded," explained Carlisle.

"I guess so," conceded Evan and Esme winked at him.

"I made your favorite, so I hope you are still hungry. Oh and I already set up the game room for you boys. The basketball game is ready when you are," announced Esme. She giggled when Josh happily embraced her.

"Thank you, Esme. Finally someone that understands the importance of watching this game tonight," he said as he headed upstairs. Evan kissed Esme's cheek.

"Thanks for cooking dinner. The steak was nice, but I would love some spaghetti."

"I even made garlic bread," she informed and he beamed with happiness.

"You are awesome! Hey Colt, Esme made spaghetti and garlic bread," called Evan and Colt jogged over to them.

"And my parents wonder why I am over here so much," laughed Colt as they followed her into the kitchen. Allie kissed Zach and gave him a wink.

"Go have fun with your friends. I am going to shower and head to bed," she informed.

"Are you sure? The game won't be the same without you."

"Yes, you need to spend time with Josh. I tease him a lot, but he is right. He planned this since Friday, so go enjoy. Have fun on the hunt too."

"You are the best," he whispered before kissing her tenderly. He gazed lovingly at her as she headed upstairs and Emmett wrapped an arm around his son.

"A girl that knows what she wants, but doesn't hover, you picked a good one," complimented Emmett and Zach chuckled.

"I really did," agreed Zach as he darted into the game room. Rosalie sighed in relief.

"I was worried the teasing between Allie and Josh was going to turn tense soon, but I guess I was wrong," admitted Rosalie and Emmett smirked.

"They both know they are important parts of his life, doesn't mean they aren't going to butt heads over it in the future though. They are both stubborn enough to want our baby boy's attention, but I can't blame them. He is a cool kid. He takes after his father after all," he teased as Rosalie nudged him with a smile, knowing that her son was loved by many.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Allie smiled appreciatively at the waiter as he placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of her and Kaya. She was exhausted from the early morning start Alice demanded for their shopping trip to Seattle. Her morning was spent with Alice, Esme, Bella, Renesmee, and Kaya flitting around to a variety of chic boutiques and shops for clothes and shoes. The waiter placed a muffin in front of Kaya and gave her a seductive wink.

"Can I get you ladies anything else, anything at all," he asked as he leaned against the table and Kaya smiled politely.

"Thank you, but that will be it," she informed and his smile faded as he walked away.

"Could he be any more obvious? I guess the ring on your finger means nothing to him," whispered Allie and Kaya shrugged.

"I am used to it and so is Seth. A certain side of me naturally lures men in, but they also take the hint rather quickly."

"By a certain side, you mean…."

"Yes, I am sure you have noticed it with Zach and the females at his school." Allie took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Oh I have definitely noticed it. Zach says it is better now that they have seen us together, but I don't know. When I pick him up from school sometimes, I still see the way they gawk at him."

"That is to be expected, but let's not act like you don't get your fair share of lingering stares as well. The waiter wasn't just speaking to me," said Kaya, but Allie shook her head.

"I don't compare to the beauty of the women in the family. I was stunned by Rosalie's beauty the moment I saw her. It can be quite intimidating even now that I know who she is."

"That is because Rose can be quite intimidating, but don't sell yourself short. You are beautiful and have such grace. I am sure that will be even more prevalent once Zach makes you officially part of the family."

"Thank you for saying that. Sometimes this can all be a bit overwhelming for me. I love Zach and this is such an amazing family, but it is a lot to live up to."

"When I married Seth, I was overwhelmed. I must admit that was mainly due to his other side of the family, but it can be a lot to digest at first. Just remember that you do not have to live up to anything. Zach loves you and that is enough."

"Kaya, I am with Zach Cullen. I may be new to all of this, but I understand how powerful and influential he is."

"He is one of a kind, just like his big brother," agreed Kaya.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Kaya smiled warmly at her.

"Of course, what is on your mind?"

"Did you ever want kids with Seth," asked Allie and Kaya slowly nodded.

"There were times when we first got together that I thought about it, but I have never seen it as a huge loss or something I could not live without. When I was born, I had far more pressing matters on my mind than children. I spent the years before I met Seth trying to figure who I was and where I belonged. When we fell in love, we did talk about children and how it would not be a possibility for us, but I accepted that because I gained more than I could have ever imagined with Seth. He feels the same, although it helps that Zach and Josh are such a handful and keep him occupied. Have you and Zach spoken about children already?"

"Yes, it has been an elephant in the room for a while now because of how our relationship is progressing."

"You mean sexually," asked Kaya and Allie's cheeks flushed, causing Kaya to giggle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No, it is just, well isn't this awkward for you? You are like his sister-in-law." Kaya laughed even more.

"Seth's relationship with Zach has definitely made me close with him, but I do not mind talking about such things if it can help you in your relationship. Zach's happiness is important to me, just like it is important to Seth."

"Sex has been brought up a lot lately. He is far more hesitant than I am."

"I am proof of why that is the case. My mother died during labor and so did Nahuel's. Bella was very lucky, but Zach understands the gravity of the situation. He loves you so much, Allie. It would be the worst thing possible for him if anything ever happened to you, so if that means he has to hold back, so be it."

"I already told him I want to be a vampire before we take that step," confessed Allie and Kaya sighed in relief, which surprised her.

"Wait, you don't want us to have children," asked Allie.

"It isn't about that. I am sure that you two would make amazing parents if you wanted to go down that road. My aversion is to the process. I love my life. My husband makes this existence so beautiful for me, but I will never be able to know my mother. Nahuel and I have found happiness with this family, but we will never be able to hug our mothers, the way Renesmee hugs Bella or go shopping. The way Seth loves me, the way I am loved by this family, it helps to fill that void, but there will always be moments when I wonder about what she looked like, if I look like her at all. We all have choices that we have made or choices that were made for us. That is the sacrifice that comes with this existence and I will be the first to admit that the loss is nothing compared to the gains, but that is the one loss I think about from time to time," confessed Kaya.

"I guess I am lucky then. My parents have always been a part of my life and even after I become an official part of this family, that doesn't have to change. I was never one to think about kids in my future and being with Zach just makes that even clearer for me," said Allie and Kaya winked at her as Alice and Bella entered the café. Alice hugged Allie before grabbing Kaya by the hand.

"Kaya and I have some shopping to do for Seth. Renesmee and Esme will be at Pike Place for a bit, so you two enjoy your chat," said Alice and Kaya waved goodbye to Allie as Alice steered her toward the exit. Bella sat down and giggled at Allie's obvious confusion.

"You will get used to Alice's random outbursts. It took me a while, but she always manages to do what is best for everyone involved. She is right. This café is perfect for our chat, especially back here in the corner away from prying eyes."

"Our chat, does that mean you need to talk to me about something," asked Allie.

"No, I believe you are the one that has questions for me," said Bella with a knowing smile and Allie blushed.

"Right, so how much can Alice see exactly?"

"Her ability is complex. She doesn't see everything at all times, but she keeps an eye on the family. You are now part of the family."

"Does that mean she can see when Zach and I are together?"

"She does her best to stay out of your private moments. Zach is our nephew after all."

"I guess it will just take me time to get used to how…how….what is the word I am looking for?"

"Overzealous, bossy, meddlesome Alice is? There are plenty to pick from," said Bella. Allie giggled as she nodded.

"All of the above, but it is nice to know that she cares so much. Zach told me about the start of your relationship with his uncle and I was just curious to talk to you about that, since you were in my place years ago."

"Yes, it is hard to believe that so many years have passed by. Thirty seven years ago, we had Renesmee and back then, I would have never thought we could have all of this. There were so many unknowns, but that is not the case for you and Zach."

"Except, he doesn't know what it is like to be changed. He can describe the process to me, but not how it feels."

"Three days is a long time to be in pain, but I do not regret any of it. If Edward and I would have known how amazing our lives would be, so many of our arguments would not have happened. Yes, Allie, the pain is excruciating, but you will know what is happening, unlike so many of the others that have endured it and Zach will be right by your side."

"What about after? Zach says you were different, almost like him."

"I wish I could predict how you will respond when you wake up, but each of us had different circumstances."

"You say that you and Edward argued. Did you ever have trouble agreeing about the level of intimacy you two had?" Bella laughed.

"Edward's level of concern bordered on obsessive, but our situation was complicated by his issues with control."

"Right, Zach says you were Edward's singer."

"Yes and Zach definitely does not have that issue. Are you two having problems? Please spare me too many of the details, but I understand that I am one of the only people that you can talk to you about this based on my experiences."

"He is afraid something is going to happen if he puts his guard down, but nothing has ever happened and I know he could never hurt me. I just wish he had the same confidence in us that I do."

"I felt the same way, but I must confess that I completely underestimated what Edward was going through. Now that I understand the power of our bond, I am amazed by how much control he had. Allie, I will give you the advice I wish I could have given myself all those years ago. Understand that he isn't pulling away because he doesn't want you or because he isn't as attracted. Believe it or not, he is far more tempted than you probably realize and he loves you more than most people can imagine. Be patient with him because he has to be patient for the both of you."

"So I guess I should stop giving him a hard time about going slow," she grumbled and Bella winked at her.

"To an extent, but like you said, Zach has never shown any signs of being tempted by you in a negative way. He has far more control and resolve than he gives himself credit for. My advice is to be understanding of his position, but don't be afraid to encourage him to loosen up a bit."

"Thanks Bella, it is nice to have so many different perspectives and people I can go to about this. I know it might be a bit awkward though."

"Edward and I were in uncharted territory. I am happy our experiences can help make it easier on the two of you," assured Bella. She glanced down at her phone when it began to ring and quickly answered.

"Yes, Alice, what is it?"

"Change of plans. Alexander and Lena decided on a different type of transportation for their visit, so we need to get back to the house."

"Visit, what visit," questioned Bella.

"Don't worry. It will be fine, at least in the long run."

"Alice, you are being cryptic. When isn't that a sign that I should worry?"

"Just tell Allie to take her human moment and then meet us outside. Kaya and I already picked up Renesmee and Esme." Bella frowned as Alice hung up.

"Oh this should be interesting. Okay Allie, we have to get back to Forks. Feel free to take a human moment while we wait on Alice to pick us up."

"Human moment," asked Allie in a whisper and Bella giggled.

"Sorry, that's what I called it when I needed to go freshen up or go to the bathroom." Allie laughed.

"Good to know. I will be back," she said as she headed toward the restroom and Bella sent a message to her mate.

Not sure what is going on. Why do I have a feeling you know?

She shook her head with a smile when Edward responded back with a picture of him smiling sheepishly. She was not sure what her mate and sister were up to, but she had a sneaking suspicion everyone it would cause some drama.

Leah glanced over at the speedometer as Rosalie sped down the highway in Seattle. It was the third car the women had taken out for a test drive and Leah laughed at the delight gleaming in her best friend's eyes.

"Are we testing out the car for Josh or you? I think you are enjoying the drive a bit too much and the faster you go, the less I want to get this car for Josh's graduation. Topping out at 300 miles per hour is a bit much, don't you think?"

"Oh Leah, relax, this is a thing of beauty. They don't make cars like they used to, not nearly as crafty with the artistry, but the speeds they can go are amazing," said Rosalie. She groaned when she spotted the traffic jam miles up ahead and started to slow down.

"No matter how fast a car can go, traffic will always be a natural deterrent. Maybe a car is the wrong way to go for his gift. He loves his truck and the boy does not need two cars. Have you thought about what you are going to get Zach?"

"Em has some ideas. I cannot believe how quickly the school year has gone by. I knew when we moved back to Forks, it would not be for long, but it is already March. My baby boy will be a high school graduate in a matter of months."

"It seems like just yesterday Jake and I were trying to decide if Josh should go to school on the reservation or in Forks. Now he is about to graduate from high school."

"Well we all know what comes before graduation, prom," reminded Rosalie and Leah groaned.

"Don't remind me. Apparently my son is a hot commodity for the girls at school. Too many of them want him to be their date if you ask me."

"Josh is quite handsome. I always knew he would be a heartbreaker."

"That's why I thought he would imprint before Zach found his mate. I am so happy I was wrong about that."

"Sure you are. Speaking of my baby boy and his mate, Zach and Allie have started to discuss their future. It was inevitable I suppose."

"At least you like Allie and know her family. I, on the other hand, will have to wait and see who my son ends up with."

"Any preferences," asked Rosalie as she thought about the vision Asa showed her and Emmett from the future. She never told Leah about the woman she saw beside Josh and planned to keep it that way.

"I have mixed feelings about all of it. The idea terrifies me. Why can't he just stay a little boy forever?"

"I ask myself that question all the time. We should head back to the dealership. The soccer game will be over soon."

"I am surprised that Edward, Nahuel, and Jasper decided to go. Jacob, Seth, and Emmett love soccer, but I never thought of the others as being into the game enough to see one live."

"They saw it as a chance to spend time together. Having the family split up has not exactly been ideal for any of us. Our family enjoys being close together. It will be nice to get back to the island once the school year is over," said Rosalie as her phone began to ring. Leah groaned when she saw the number.

"If Alice wants me to buy another pair of shoes, the answer is no," warned Leah and Rosalie giggled as she answered.

"Leah is not interested in your shoe shopping excursions, but you might be able to talk me into one more pair," teased Rosalie.

"The shoes will have to wait. We need to get back to Forks. No one is in danger, but Alexander and Lena will arrive shortly."

"Why would they be here if there was no threat?"

"It is complicated, far more complicated than I previously believed…."

"Previously, as in you knew about this," asked Rosalie and Leah raised an eyebrow as Alice replied.

"Just trust me on this one, okay? See you at home." Rosalie frowned in confusion as Alice hung up and Leah clicked her tongue.

"You know I am not fond of her scheming when she makes comments like that. If we need to prepare for a fight, then we should alert Sam."

"She would have warned us about that. Alice may be cryptic, but she might have good reason. Let's head back. By the time we arrive, the kids should be out of school," suggested Rosalie and Leah nodded in agreement.

Zach chuckled as he watched Josh whisper into the ear of the girl he was talking to down the hall. It was his third conversation with her that day and Zach was curious about his friend's approach to courting lately at school. Josh hugged the girl and kissed the top of her hand before walking away, leaving her with a bright smile. He stuffed his books into his backpack and winked at Zach as they headed for the parking lot.

"So, is Megan the lucky lady," asked Zach and Josh shrugged.

"I haven't decided yet. Samantha is in ballet, so she is probably a better dancer."

"J, what exactly is your goal here? For the past month, I have watched you flirt with different girls, but never ask one out."

"The goal is prom, the best prom ever. You don't understand because you already have your date, but this is a big deal."

"So everyone around here keeps saying, but it sounds overrated to me. What makes it different from any other dance around here?"

"Um, it is prom," said Josh as if it was obvious.

"You do know that saying the name again doesn't actually add to the conversation, right?"

"Z, you think way too much. Prom is in a couple of months and after it is over, the rest of the school year will just blur by for all of us seniors. This is it, the last hoorah before high school is officially over for us. It is going to be amazing. You will see."

"Allie seems excited about it, but I am not so sure I even want to go." Josh wrapped an arm around him.

"See, this is what I am talking about. You are way too serious for your own good sometimes. This is it, Zach. You have less than three months left of school and then it will be over. Our senior year together will be over, so how about you actually try to have some fun with it?"

"Fine, speaking of fun, how about we go for a run before Allie comes back?" Josh grinned from ear to ear.

"Really, just you and me, no pack either," asked Josh and Zach nodded as they got into Josh's truck.

"Just you and me, I know you have felt a bit neglected lately…."

"Neglected is a strong word. I am cool with you needing time alone with your mate. I just think that if we are going to have plans, you should keep those plans even if Allie doesn't want you to," defended Josh as he drove away from the school.

"Fair enough, but in defense of my mate, it wasn't her idea. Her parents decided to have the dinner and she just wanted me there. Even though things are much better between all of us, there are still some issues with me, Allie, and her parents. Sam isn't in love with the idea of her being a vampire and it doesn't help that she has spent more time with us than them lately. She is trying to make an effort and part of that means going over to spend time with them too."

"I guess you are right and we were still able to watch the game…"

"But, it wasn't just you and me. I caught that remark. Just you and me, no pack either, I thought you were happy with the pack being around now?"

"I like the pack. They are cool guys and I am happy the tension is gone, but I will be the first to admit that sometimes I miss just hanging out with you."

"Then how about each week, you and I will do something, just you and me," suggested Zach.

"Really, you think Allie would be cool with that?"

"Yes and while we hang out, she can hang out with her parents and spend some time on the rez."

"Awesome! How about this weekend we go see that new action flick that everyone is talking about at school?"

"Yea, wait is that the one with that guy Allie likes? I can't believe she actually thinks he is handsome or gorgeous as she puts it. She wanted to see it when….." Josh gave him a look and Zach smiled sheepishly.

"But I am sure she can catch it later, just you and me, J. I promise," guaranteed Zach and Josh smiled even more.

"Good and maybe once I decide who I want to take to prom, the four of us can double date."

"Why are you looking so early anyways? Do you plan on actually dating this girl?"

"Not seriously, but I can't just take some random girl to prom that I don't even know. How fun would that be? We have to at least go on a few dates. Besides, I value Al's opinion on stuff like that. If she doesn't approve, then it is a no go," informed Josh.

"A double date, how very normal," teased Zach with a chuckle. He glanced down at his phone and read the message Alice sent to him.

"They are headed back now, but we have time for our run."

"I'll order some pizza for me and Al when we get back. I am sure she will be hungry," added Josh and Zach smiled appreciatively at him.

"Thanks for watching out for her so much. I know this is an adjustment, but it means a lot to me that you two can be friends. The bickering is a bit unexpected though."

"Hey, she always starts it," defended Josh and Zach rolled his eyes.

"Always, J, really, always," asked Zach and Josh snickered.

"Yea, okay, sometimes I do, but I still stand by my decision to establish a schedule for the bathroom. Her annoyance with it is ridiculous."

"We have more than enough bathrooms in the house for the two of you, including one down the hall from the one you two cannot seem to share."

"It is the principle of the matter, Z. I was in that bathroom long before she knew it existed. My hair products are in it. Just because she practically lives with you now does not mean I should have to move them."

"Actually, that is kind of what that means. When I offered her room for her clothes, I assumed bathroom space would come with the territory. Having her go back and forth just to change didn't make sense anymore, so I assumed it would be for the best."

"And we all know what assuming does, Z. That bathroom is special to me."

"Why, because she wants it?" Josh tried to hide his smile.

"That may factor into it a bit."

"Why can't you be the bigger person about this?"

"Oh I am the bigger person. She is the one that hid my gel from me to try to prove some point."

"And you agreed with that point," reminded Zach.

"Yea, it was time for a change with my hair, but that is not the point! I have to share my best bro with her. I shouldn't have to share my bathroom."

"You don't have to share. There is a huge bathroom down the hall." Josh scoffed.

"Principle," reminded Josh and Zach chuckled at his friend as they parked along a back road by the forest, so they could go for their run.

Carlisle grabbed another book from the shelf in the study as he spoke with Eleazar via the flat screen on the wall. The men had spoken in private over the past few months as Carlisle tried to find the answers he searched for since he was a young vampire.

"I found the research and it doesn't look good. No matter how technologically advanced the medicine is today, nothing seems to have the compounds needed to dull the burning during the transformation process," informed Eleazar as Carlisle skimmed through another book.

"The only thing drugs seem to do is paralyze the body, but not block the burning. Bella informed me of that unfortunate result years ago. I vowed to never use something like that again or test my theories in such a way, so unless we find a foolproof strategy, I am afraid Allison will suffer for three days. I agree that none of the drugs on the market would be of use, but what do you think about an older drug, something deemed outdated?"

"We would still find ourselves in the same predicament as with the morphine, unproven and unpredictable until administered into the body. What if instead of focusing on relieving the pain altogether, we tried to speed up the process so she would not have to be in pain for so long," recommended Eleazar.

"There are certainly variables we should be able to control this time. We had to rush with Bella because of the labor and that was the case with the others in the family as well. Allie will be the first that will voluntarily go through the process while completely healthy and aware of what is happening. Her experience may differ a bit."

"Carlisle, I asked you before, but it seems you keep evading the question. Why are you asking for my help with this? I am not a doctor or a scientist."

"Precisely, Eleazar, you are not a doctor or a scientist who would have something to prove. You are a good man and I trust your judgment. I am not looking to make a name for myself off of finding a cure for the transformation. I just want to save Allie and Zach the pain it causes and I know you want that too. If I brought in someone with an ulterior motive, mistakes and sacrifices would be made at the expense of Allie. I will never let that happen again."

"Again," questioned Eleazar. Carlisle glanced up from his book.

"Zach and Josh will be home soon, so we should hurry. It seems our study sessions have to end so quickly."

"Yes well privacy is hard to come by for our kind. Luckily, Carmen was happy to go to the art exhibit in Anchorage with Kate and Tanya. I believe Benjamin and Garrett are hunting and Keegan and Zafrina are enjoying time alone in Glacier Bay. Is there any way to speed the process up so that it would only take a day or even shorter than that?"

"It would depend on the amount of venom injected into her bloodstream. The issue is that venom moves slower than blood because it is thicker. The human heart has to pump it at a slower rate."

"Then altering the venom could help."

"Or it could kill her. Venom is like nothing humans have ever produced and its compounds allow for the transformation to occur. Altering it is far too dangerous to risk with Allie."

"Whose venom will be used during the process, yours or Zach's?"

"I plan on bringing that up with them once a date is set. I believe Zach has the control to turn her. I have never seen a vampire so desensitized to human blood so quickly and I do not think he would have issues with lust."

"Agreed, it sounds like you have much to discuss. Does Esme know you are looking into this again?"

"I am sure she knows something is going on, but she has always been perceptive and given me time to come forward in my own way. She knows I would never keep something from her without reason. I do not want to get Zach or Allie's hopes up because in all likelihood, she will have to endure the pain just like most vampires."

"I am surprised Alice isn't helping you with this or Edward for that matter."

"Edward has always been wary of experimenting with the process and Alice knows, but is oddly silent on the subject. I hear the cars drawing near. They must be back from Seattle. Thank you for your help, Eleazar. Talk to you soon."

"Until next time," said Eleazar before signing off and Carlisle turned off the screen before heading outside to greet his family. Esme beamed with happiness when she saw her mate and he opened the car door for her. She tenderly kissed him.

"I missed you today, my love. Did you enjoy the peace and quiet," she asked and he chuckled.

"It was almost too quiet, but I got a lot of work done. Did you bring me anything from Seattle?" She handed him several bags with a wink.

"Of course, I did. Alice already called the pack and told them we would need our privacy today. I am sure whatever Lena and Alexander have to say would be better said in private." He frowned in confusion.

"Lena and Alexander, when are they arriving," he questioned and Alice quickly approached them.

"I did not want to interrupt you while you worked. It will be fine," assured Alice and Carlisle slowly nodded.

"Right, well when can we expect them," asked Carlisle.

"They will be here soon. Josh and Zach are on their way as well," answered Alice before walking inside with Jasper. Esme watched Edward follow Bella inside as well.

"They are being vague and this time it seems Edward is in agreement about whatever Alice knows," whispered Esme. Carlisle kissed the top of her head.

"I am sure they have their reasons. Come, my love, I will help you put away your things while we wait," offered Carlisle. Renesmee, Nahuel, Kaya, and Seth disappeared into the kitchen to make a snack, while Allie waited impatiently for Zach to arrive. Leah and Jacob went to lounge in the den and watch television, but Rosalie and Emmett stayed outside on the porch with her.

"Miss him already," asked Rosalie and Allie sighed.

"Yes, I know it is crazy, but I do," admitted Allie. Emmett chuckled.

"No, that is the mate bond. When I am without Rose for too long, I feel a dull ache until we return to each other. Don't worry, Allie, Zach will be back soon," assured Emmett before going inside with Rosalie. Allie sat down on the steps of the porch and waited for her mate. She sighed in relief when she heard the familiar sound of Josh's truck barreling down the road and music pouring from it. The boys pulled in front of the garage and Allie giggled as Zach blurred over to scoop her up in his arms.

"Nayeli, I missed you," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck. She brought his lips to hers and passionately kissed him as Josh smiled mischievously at them.

"Get a room," he teased and Allie winked at him.

"We have one," she teased back as the three of them entered the house. Alice and Edward approached them and Zach frowned when he noticed their glances back and forth to each other.

"Uh oh, what is going on," asked Zach and Alice kissed his cheek.

"We have weighed our options, but believe that Allie has a right to be here for this. It affects her too now that you are mates and it will be easier to explain if she is here," informed Alice.

"What are you talking about," asked Allie and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It is a long story, but all will be explained in due time. The others will be here in a moment," added Edward.

"Others," asked Josh and suddenly Connell appeared with Tia, Alexander, and Lena. Allie screamed in surprise and Zach rubbed her back soothingly as Alice glared at Connell.

"What part of use the door did you not understand? We have a human present, Connell! Would it have been so hard to actually knock for once," scolded Alice, but Connell rolled his eyes.

"There is no time for that. Cullens, gather round, it seems something is amiss with the Volturi," he announced as he marched into the living room. Alexander groaned.

"That is not fair and you know it," argued Alexander and Tia smirked.

"I am with my mate on this one. This is not alright," warned Tia and Lena nodded.

"We understand that but how about we also remember not to shoot the messenger," defended Lena. Everyone gathered in the living room and Connell shook his head.

"You are right. No need to shoot the messenger. Bullets are no match for a vampire," grumbled Connell and Alexander gritted his teeth.

"Calm down," urged Alexander, but Connell blinked out of the room. He suddenly appeared with the Denalis, who all seemed surprised to be there.

"Asking people before you grab them is usually a common courtesy, not doing so is called kidnapping," said Garrett and Edward chuckled.

"Well it is official, Connell has been around Alice too long," teased Edward and Alice nudged him.

"What is this about," asked Tanya and Connell crossed his arms as he glared at Alexander and Lena.

"You two officially have the floor," he announced.

"You are making this a bigger deal than it has to be. It is just a formality and you know that," said Alexander.

"Formality my arse, the Volturi of old is dead. Their summits should be as well. This is how corruption starts," warned Connell and Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Summit, why on earth would there be a summit," asked Carlisle.

"Yes, please explain why such a thing still exists," said Eleazar.

"How about explaining what it is in the first place," suggested Rosalie and Alexander ignored Connell's glare, so he could address the others.

"Summits were the easiest way for Aro to keep tabs on power surges in the vampire world. Vampires would be handsomely rewarded for reporting anyone they believed to be a threat because of their abilities. Summits were also used during Aro's reign to report suspicious activity from time to time," revealed Alexander.

"Like what Irina did," asked Kate and Alexander sadly nodded. Rosalie glared at Edward and Alice.

"Why didn't you two tell us about this," asked Rosalie and Alice gulped.

"It is best if Alexander and Lena explain," said Alice. Alexander handed an envelope to Carlisle and the room was silent as he opened it. He frowned in confusion.

"Why am I being summoned," asked Carlisle and Esme scooted closer to her mate.

"We have done nothing wrong," defended Esme.

"Marcus and Didyme know that, but they have to go through the proper channels in place," informed Alexander, but Tanya scoffed.

"Why would anyone want to report Carlisle? He doesn't have a power to be suspicious of," said Tanya and Edward nodded.

"They know that, which is why the summit is not for Carlisle," he confessed as he glanced over at Zach. Jasper sent waves of calm to Rosalie and Emmett as rage coursed through them.

"No one is coming near my son," bellowed Emmett and Rosalie glowered at Alexander and Lena.

"We will not stand for this. I thought Marcus and Didyme were our friends, but maybe they are foes after all," said Rosalie, but Lena quickly shook her head.

"They hate this as much as we all do, but they cannot refuse the request. The rules are clear. No one thought to eliminate the old rule because there was no reason for it to ever come up again after Aro died, but it is a rule they have to acknowledge if someone brings it up. Not doing so would make vampires question the laws and who they apply to," explained Lena. Jasper gave a curt nod.

"I hate to say it, but she is right. If vampires believe we are shown favoritism to the point of being allowed to break rules, no matter how outdated they are, it may not bode well," said Jasper and Bella groaned.

"But we have done nothing but try to help and yet the Volturi still manage to pull us into these situations," argued Bella. Tanya glanced over at Carlisle.

"That is because we have all become targets over the years and there are still vampires out there that are wary of our powers," said Tanya.

"Well that doesn't mean the Volturi have to allow this or that you have to accept this ridiculous rule," argued Connell as Alexander gave him a stern look.

"Stand down, Connell. We are friends, not enemies, and have been through many battles together, but this does not concern you. The moment you stepped down as a guard, you lost the right to know these matters, but I informed you as your friend. You can leave whenever you like and let us handle this matter," warned Alexander and Connell crossed his arms as he stepped toward Alexander. Lena and Tia stood beside their mates as the men stood toe to toe.

"Then as your friend, let me remind you of the cause we vowed to stand for. I am not going anywhere and this does affect me. I took an oath in good faith with the Volturi, a new Volturi that would rule fairly. If Marcus and Didyme are going to implement old rules that existed under the reign of a psychopath, then they are no better than that rule," argued Connell. Eleazar whispered to Carlisle.

"They have no choice but to summon Zach if someone asks them to. The issue is not with them, but with the person responsible for it," advised Eleazar and Rosalie marched over to Alexander and Lena.

"Who is behind this? Who has it out for my son," questioned Rosalie.

"We don't know, but whoever it is has agreed to meet with us at the summit in Volterra," replied Lena, which made Emmett laugh bitterly.

"Do you really think we are going to take our son to Volterra to be crucified, so the Volturi can assure other vampires they are fair," challenged Emmett and Connell smiled slyly at Alexander.

"Yes, how exactly did you plan on getting them to agree to this? You can't exactly force Zach to do what you want. That nifty power of his ensures that much," reminded Connell. Zach clenched his jaw in frustration, but stepped forward.

"Isn't this exactly what whoever is behind this wants, for all of us to turn against each other? I will cooperate and abide by the rules even if they are ridiculous. After this summit, the rule can be changed and should be, but I have to go."

"The hell you do," exclaimed Allie and Josh nodded in agreement.

"Al is right. This is crazy and you don't have to do anything. As your best bro, I am not going to allow you to go on a suicide mission."

"And I will not allow it as your mate," added Allie, which made Zach smirk.

"Oh, now you two want to agree about something," he asked and they smiled at each other. Lena cautiously walked over to Rosalie and Emmett as fury radiated off of the two parents.

"This is not a suicide mission. You have my word that no violence will be allowed. It is a summit to discuss what Zach can do and at least this way we can see who this individual is. While they are deciding if Zach is a threat, we can do the same to them," suggested Lena.

"It will be held on our terms and I promise you that we will protect Zach, which Marcus and Didyme already know. I am not happy with this and I vow to make sure Zach is safe at all costs," promised Alexander, which surprised Garrett.

"It sounds like you have gone rogue if you are willing to protect Zach even if it means going against your bosses," said Garrett.

"Our allegiance is to the right cause and I believe Marcus and Didyme are still the leaders of that cause, but this family is as well," explained Alexander and Alice nudged Edward, who gave her a curt nod.

"Marcus and Didyme are not the enemies. They have been put in an impossible situation and are trying to make the best of it. They wanted to be here to explain, but they have to seem as objective as possible," clarified Edward and Leah placed a comforting hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"If you go, we go. I like Marcus and Didyme, but this wouldn't be the first time the Volturi turned against the family," said Leah.

"How would it even work," asked Seth.

"The summit will be held in our council chamber and the requester will be allowed to bring along two others to ask questions about Zach's powers. He will be able to defend himself and so will you," explained Lena.

"What if they decide he is a threat," questioned Rosalie and Lena smiled kindly at her.

"Only Marcus and Didyme have the power to decide that. Make no mistake about it, Aro created the rule to use solely to his advantage. Marcus and Didyme will be in control of the situation, you have my word," vowed Lena. Rosalie glanced at her son before pulling her husband close to her.

"What do you think," she asked Emmett.

"I think we should go, but be ready for a fight if we have to be. Baby boy can take care of himself and you know we will stand together. Besides, Alice and Edward aren't fooling me. They know what this is about and don't seem too worried," said Emmett as he looked over at his siblings. Alice laughed nervously and Edward averted his eyes, which made the others eye them suspiciously.

"I suppose you are right. Alexander, Lena, we will go, but not until the weekend. Zach is still in school," announced Rosalie and Alexander bowed to them.

"Thank you for your understanding. We can make arrangements for the jet if you would like," offered Alexander, but Connell shook his head.

"No, I will take them," said Connell and Alexander sighed, but nodded.

"Being suspicious has always been in your nature, but at least trust me, Connell," urged Alexander.

"Make sure I still have a reason to after this weekend," said Connell. He touched Alexander and Lena's arms before teleporting out of the room. He reappeared seconds later and Tia smiled sympathetically at her mate.

"Please tell me you returned them safely to Volterra and did not drop them off in Antarctica," teased Tia and Connell kissed her forehead.

"I was tempted to, but decided against it. Wouldn't want the Volturi coming after us next," said Connell. Alice waved off the comment.

"Oh Connell, stop being so dramatic, the Volturi are not out to get anyone," assured Alice and Connell arched an eyebrow at her as he noticed her nonchalant demeanor.

"You know, wee one, you sure are calm and I don't think your mate has anything to do with it. What is going on," asked Connell and everyone turned their attention back to her.

"Don't give me that look. This is complicated, but everyone in this room knows they can trust me," she defended and Rosalie smirked.

"Everyone in this room also knows that you tend to plot and scheme. The question is how having my son go to Volterra helps your plan," questioned Rosalie. Alice surveyed her nails as she huffed.

"I don't like what you are accusing me of," said Alice.

"And I don't like being out of the loop. Edward, you are not off the hook either. What is going on," demanded Rosalie and Edward groaned.

"Must your thoughts turn violent so quickly? I am an innocent bystander in all of this and so is Alice. For once, she is letting the situation play out without meddling and you know she would if it was dangerous. Trust us," pleaded Edward and Rosalie gave a curt nod, but her thoughts remained skeptical. Connell smiled sheepishly as he and Tia approached Tanya and Benjamin.

"Sorry for just grabbing you and…."

"Kidnapping," reminded Benjamin and Connell chuckled.

"Kidnapping you, but I knew you would want to be present and there was not much time. I will gladly return you to Alaska," conceded Connell.

"Thank you, it would be much appreciated," replied Tanya. Zafrina frowned in confusion.

"How did you know to find us at Glacier Bay," asked Zafrina.

"And that we would be fully clothed," added Keegan as Zafrina nudged him.

"Alice said it would be alright," said Connell and Kate smirked at Alice.

"I thought you were not going to meddle and you planned on letting this play out," challenged Kate.

"Well excuse me for wanting to make sure Connell and Tia weren't going to catch them in the middle of something," defended Alice. Keegan crossed his arms.

"Wait, does that mean you saw us….." Alice held up her hand to cut Keegan off.

"I see glimpses, but do my best to stay far away from those visions of the two of you."

"You do your best, but see glimpses," questioned Keegan as he eyed her carefully and Zafrina giggled when Alice winked at them.

"It is best not to think too much about it, my inamorato. Connell, please return us to Glacier Bay. Carlisle, we would like to be present for the summit, so when do you plan on departing for Italy," asked Zafrina and Carlisle turned to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Will Friday afternoon be reasonable," asked Carlisle.

"Once the boys are out of school, the sooner we leave, the sooner this is over with," agreed Emmett.

"Then we will be back on Friday. Connell, will you do the honors," asked Tanya and Connell winked at her.

"It would be my pleasure. I did kidnap you, after all," he teased before teleporting the Denali Coven back to Alaska. Renesmee rested her head on Nahuel's shoulder as she finally spoke up.

"Is it horrible that I am dreading this summit? How is this any different from when Aro came for me," asked Renesmee and Nahuel wrapped her protectively in his arms. Esme kissed her granddaughter's forehead.

"Aro is gone and things are different now. I am not pleased with this summit and I hope Marcus and Didyme revise the rules once it is over, but I do have faith in them," comforted Esme.

"They are not power hungry like Aro was. This is an inconvenient part of being the rulers of our kind. They must make tough decisions," agreed Jasper. Bella pulled her mate closer to her and Edward kissed her when she put her shield down to let him hear her thoughts.

"Marcus and Didyme want this to be resolved as soon as possible. They are not out to get us by any means," assured Edward.

"At least we don't have to miss school. J and I have a math test on Friday," informed Zach and Josh groaned.

"Why did you have to remind me about that? I hate math and now with this big showdown in Italy coming up, how am I supposed to focus? Graduation cannot come soon enough," said Josh and Zach smiled slyly at his friend.

"What happened to enjoying our last months as seniors and embracing the moment," teased Zach.

"Embrace prom, not exams, that is a given," explained Josh. Allie kissed Zach's cheek.

"Friday will give me some time to explain to my parents why I am going to Italy," she said, causing Zach to frown in confusion.

"You can't go with me. It is way too dangerous," he asserted and Josh cringed.

"Oh boy," mumbled Josh.

"I am not letting you go without me. This affects me as much as it affects you," argued Allie.

"There is no way I am allowing you to go to a place where you will be around vampires that could hurt you."

"Allow," exclaimed Allie. Zach gulped as she planted her hands on her hips and seethed. He turned to his best friend for help, but Josh put his hands up in surrender.

"Oh no, you aren't getting me involved in this one. I will be upstairs playing video games," said Josh before running upstairs to get out of dodge. Zach tried to pull Allie toward him, but she stepped back.

"In what world do you allow me to do anything?"

"Okay, so that wasn't the best choice of words, but Allie, you can't go to Volterra. I can protect myself, but I can't put you in a situation that could get you killed."

"So now you make decisions without me?"

"When they save your life, yes," he informed and winced as tears filled her eyes.

"I can't believe you," she said as she stormed out of the house and he followed her outside. Rosalie smiled devilishly.

"Great, another reason for me to dismember whoever is responsible for this summit, upsetting my baby boy and his mate is unacceptable," said Rosalie and Leah giggled.

"Oh yea Rose, like you need a reason to want to dismember someone," teased Leah. Seth hugged Rosalie.

"Don't worry. It will all work out, just like it always does," comforted Seth.

"Always the optimist," grumbled Rosalie and Seth kissed her cheek.

"Yep and you love me for it. We'll be in our cottage if you need us," said Seth before slipping his hand in Kaya's and exiting the house.

Zach was amused by his mate as she marched down the driveway, her jaw clenched in anger. He effortlessly kept up with her pace as she tried to leave.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"Since my boyfriend thinks he doesn't need to speak with me about major life decisions, I am going home."

"This isn't a major life decision and you do know that we're about twenty miles away from your house, right? Besides, it is going to start raining again." Allie stopped for a moment and cursed under her breath. She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Nayeli….."

"Don't nayeli me, Cullen. I can't believe you are trying to decide this without even talking to me first."

"You heard what they said. I have to go."

"I am fine with that as long as I go with you."

"That can't happen and it isn't because I don't want you there. I hate when we are apart, but this is too dangerous for a human. It isn't dangerous for me because I can defend myself, but I want you to try to think rationally about this…."

"Oh, so now I am irrational?"

"Yes, because we are mates. We don't have to be rational or logical when it comes to being together because loving each other trumps that. I know why you want to be there, but what good would it actually do? All it would do is put me on edge," he confessed and she sighed as she pulled him into her arms.

"Why would you be on edge?"

"Because I know without a doubt that if anyone threatened you or even thought about going after you because they wanted your blood, I would kill them without hesitation. I don't know who called this summit. Not all vampires drink from animals and I will never put you in a position like that." She melted into his touch as he nuzzled her neck.

"I hate it, but I know you are right. I am just a human to the Volturi. My words wouldn't matter to them anyways."

"You are my mate. It matters, but I need to be calm at this summit. It is hard for me to think rationally around you," he confessed with a dimpled grin and she giggled as she stroked his curly hair.

"I know the feeling."

"Does that mean you will stay? I want you to, but you can walk home if you like. I wouldn't want you to think I am trying to not allow you," he teased as the drizzling rain began to fall.

"You think you are so funny, Cullen. Let's go inside and get out of the rain," she suggested as she slipped her hand into his and he winked at her.

"Whatever you want, nayeli," he chuckled and sighed in relief, knowing that she was no longer upset with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The week passed by faster than Zach and Allie wanted it to with the visit to Volterra weighing heavy on everyone's mind. It was Thursday night and Allie was showering in Zach's bathroom, while he spoke with his family on the front porch.

"Are you sure you don't want to go for a hunt with us, baby boy? It might help you relax," suggested Rosalie and Emmett winked at his son.

"Babe, with us gone and Josh at home studying for his test tomorrow, Zach and Allie will get some alone time," informed Emmett.

"Em, I am his mother. I don't want to think about such things," she whined.

"True, but you are also a mate. Let them have some privacy. It will be hard enough with them being apart while we are in Italy," suggested Emmett and Bella nodded in agreement as she and Edward approached them.

"I know it will be hard for the two of you, but I actually feel better knowing that she will be away from Italy. Even with Marcus and Didyme as the rulers, the Volturi can be frightening, especially for a human. Allie shouldn't have to go through that if it is not necessary," said Bella. Edward nodded in agreement.

"I know Allie is disappointed that she can't be by your side during this, but it is for the best. I am impressed that you two were able to work things out so quickly," said Edward.

"Not everyone is as dramatic as you and Bella," called Alice from the driveway and Bella playfully glared at her sister.

"Yes, well the situation is also a bit different. Have fun with Allie while we are gone and please do not act like your uncle and try to reassure her constantly that you will be fine. She is going to worry no matter what. She is your mate," advised Bella, which made Edward smirk.

"But don't let her try to talk you into letting her tag along as if she isn't a mere mortal. Mate or not, her presence would only complicate things," advised Edward.

"Hey, my presence in Italy saved your life," argued Bella.

"But your presence on the mountain distracted me and complicated things when I was dealing with Victoria and Riley."

"Don't you mean when we were dealing with Victoria and Riley," corrected Seth as he and Kaya joined them on the porch. Edward chuckled.

"Of course Seth, my apologies, you held your own during that fight," admitted Edward.

"And I would have won even if Bella didn't go all noble martyr," teased Seth and Bella nudged him.

"I was trying to help," defended Bella.

"By cutting yourself around bloodthirsty vampires, oh yea you really thought that one out," laughed Seth as Bella stuck her tongue out at him. Zach perked up when he heard Allie walk out of his bathroom.

"Well this history lesson has been fun, but have no fear. Allie and I don't have to worry about that stuff. It happened like a hundred years ago and we aren't that old school. Have fun on your hunt, bye," called Zach over his shoulder with a mischievous grin before running inside. Bella gasped.

"I think he just called us old," she said in disbelief.

"What a jerk. I am not old and it most certainly hasn't been a hundred years. It has only been…." Seth's eyes widened as he thought about it.

"Thirty seven years, so how young do you feel now," teased Renesmee and Seth smirked.

"Says the woman married to a guy that is almost two centuries old," teased Seth and Nahuel threw his hands up in exasperation.

"How did I get involved in this," asked Nahuel. Seth shrugged.

"Easy target, alright, let's get out of here so we are back by dawn," announced Seth before phasing into wolf form. Carlisle and Esme shook their heads in amusement as their children began to bicker back and forth about the past and who was responsible for the mishaps in the beginning of Bella and Edward's relationship.

Zach beamed with happiness as he entered his bedroom and saw Allie putting her hair into a ponytail. She was wearing his Forks High School shirt and a pair of her most comfortable shorts. He wrapped her in his arms from behind and she beamed with happiness as she leaned into him.

"Is your family gone?"

"Yes, they won't be back all night," he informed as they sat down on the bed.

"I still think you should have gone to hunt. I hate being without you, but don't want you to starve for me either."

"I am not starving. I had a couple of elk when I went on my run with J on Monday. I am fine." She gazed into his eyes and began to play with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"I know you better than that. You are worried. I can tell and I don't blame you. It is scary to think that some random person can call on the Volturi to summon you whenever they want."

"My grandfather says this will be the last time that happens. Marcus and Didyme are already planning to abolish the old laws for good. I am okay," he reiterated, but she shook her head as she crawled onto his lap.

"Did you know that you clench your jaw more when you are worried about something? You don't have many mannerisms that I can pick up on, but you do that," she informed and his eyes slid shut as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I love it when you do that," he admitted and she smiled.

"Good, now relax. You don't have to pretend with me. I know you are worried. We both are and I will continue to worry about you until you are back here with me, far away from Italy. For tonight, just be here," she whispered before tenderly kissing him. He was more than happy to get lost in his mate. They spent the rest of the evening kissing, listening to music, and talking in his room until exhaustion fell over her. Zach held Allie close as she peacefully slept in his arms and he thought about what would happen in Volterra. He knew she was right. He was worried and he could not wait until the situation was taken care of. Being with her brought him peace though and he was content to hold her for as long as he could.

The next day, while Zach and Josh were at school, Allie spent time with her mother. The two of them decided to have a picnic at the beach. Emily smiled sympathetically at her daughter as Allie stared out at the ocean. Her mind wandered back to Zach and his trip to Italy later that day.

"Your father thinks all will be well. In his experiences with the Cullens, they always manage to resolve whatever issue there is," said Emily.

"Where is dad? Is he coming home for lunch?"

"I am not sure. Sometimes he is too busy to come home. An elder's job is never done."

"Elder by day, alpha by night, has he talked to the pack about what is going on? I haven't seen them around this week."

"He knows how tense things are right now for the Cullens and doesn't want the pack adding to it. They are upset that they are not going."

"Join the club," grumbled Allie before popping a grape into her mouth.

"I know you want to go, but as your mother, I am relieved that you are not. A meeting like that is no place for a human."

"I know you are right, but it doesn't make me feel better. Zach means everything to me. What if something happens?"

"Allie, he is a very powerful vampire. Your father says he has never seen anything like it. Zach is going to be just fine. He can take care of himself."

"I just wish I could be there with him. There is nothing I can do about it though. Hopefully he will be able to come back before the weekend is over."

"I am sure he will. It is nice that I can talk to you about these things now. You can always talk to me, Allison," said Emily as she hugged her daughter.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too." They finished their lunch and decided to take a leisurely stroll on the beach. The cool, salty air swirled around them in the breeze and the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore brought a tranquility that Allie welcomed. They headed down the beach and spotted Drew and Daniel surfing. Allie frowned in confusion as she noticed the boys were not wearing wet suits. Drew swam to shore to greet them.

"Hey Emily, hey Allie, what are you up to," asked Drew.

"Just trying to keep busy, aren't you cold? It is nice today, but not that warm. Isn't the water freezing," asked Allie.

"We are 108 degrees. Cold weather rarely bothers us. I heard about the summit. How are you holding up?"

"Surviving, but I can't wait for it to be over," she admitted. Emily glanced down at her watch.

"I am going to take a plate to your father. Do you want to ride with me or stay here?"

"I could use the fresh air, so I will stay," said Allie and her mother kissed her cheek before heading back home. Allie sat down on a piece of driftwood and Drew joined her. He could sense her anxiety.

"Want to talk about it," he asked.

"Wouldn't that be kind of awkward?"

"Maybe, but we'll get over it. All I have ever wanted is your happiness and I know he makes you happy, so I am sorry you have to deal with this."

"Zach says he has never been summoned like this before. What if he gets into trouble?"

"Then he will get out of trouble. Take it from someone that has been on the bad end of his power. He can handle himself. The Cullens will figure it out. So, um, have you and Zach talked about the future," he asked cryptically and she blushed.

"We are mates, so there isn't much to talk about."

"Yea, well I just meant with you being human it complicates things."

"What are you asking me, Drew?" He took in a shaky breath before heavily sighing.

"I am asking when Zach is going to change you. I know it isn't my business anymore because we aren't together, but I am curious."

"We have talked about it, but haven't decided yet. It will be soon though and this stupid summit makes me wish I already was a vampire so I could go with him."

"I figured as much. Try not to worry too much, okay?"

"Easier said than done," she muttered and he chuckled.

"Yea, well, try anyways. Do you want to surf? We have an extra board at the house."

"Um, hello, I'm the fragile human remember? Ice cold water could give me hypothermia."

"Right, then rain check until you are a vamp. Then we can go cliff diving too," he suggested and she winked at him.

"Maybe plummeting from tall heights and crashing headfirst into the water will sound more appealing when I am immortal." He laughed as he jogged back to the water. She zipped up her jacket and pulled up her hood as the clouds rolled in and the breeze picked up. She glanced down at her watch and sighed. Usually she would be relieved Zach would be out of school soon, but with the summit hours away, she found herself wishing time would slow down.

A couple of hours later, Josh sighed in relief as the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and start of the weekend. Zach grabbed his backpack and followed Josh out of the classroom.

"Connell will be here in thirty minutes," informed Zach.

"You know, I think this is the first time I am not excited about it being Friday. It is also the first time I am not excited about going to Italy."

"Yea and hopefully the last time we have to worry about it. I hope all this is settled by the time Sofi and Caleb get married. It would suck not to be able to go because of all this."

"Hey, that's not going to happen. You and I will get to see your ex walk down the aisle to Caleb, so don't you worry."

"Will you stop calling her that?"

"I could, but I won't. Looks like Al is on time," said Josh as they spotted Josh's truck by the curb. Allie was leaning against the hood and Zach grinned from ear to ear as he made his way through the crowded exit of the school over to his mate. Josh hopped into the driver seat while Zach and Allie made themselves comfortable in the back.

"Are you coming to his place or are we taking you home, Al," asked Josh, but he did not immediately get a response. He groaned when he looked in the rearview mirror and saw them kissing passionately.

"Oh don't mind me. I'm just the guy that has to listen to you suck face," grumbled Josh as he turned up the music and drove out of the parking lot. Zach chuckled at his friend and decided to acknowledge him as Allie continued to kiss his neck.

"Allie's house, please J, and thank you very much," said Zach. Allie pulled away long enough to smile appreciatively at Josh.

"Yea, thanks Josh," giggled Allie before kissing Zach again. Josh rolled his eyes and headed toward La Push.

Zach and Allie managed to pull away from each other when they turned onto her street and Josh parked in in the driveway. Sam and Emily were lounging on the porch and sipping lemonade as they waited on the kids to arrive. Allie fixed her hair before getting out of the car with Zach. Josh rolled down his window to address them.

"I'll just wait here. Z, remember we are on a schedule. Try not to spend too long saying goodbye," he said as he pulled out his phone and perused his messages. Allie kissed Zach's cheek and gave him a wink.

"I need to talk to Josh for a sec. Be right back," she said as he headed over to the porch to greet her parents. Josh frowned in confusion when she hopped into the passenger side of the truck and closed the door.

"What are you doing," asked Josh as he put his phone back into his pocket and she smiled mischievously.

"Who are you talking to? Is it Megan?"

"Maybe," he said with a mischievous grin of his own.

"When will I get to meet her? Zach says you want to double date."

"I haven't decided if I am going to ask Megan or Samantha to prom, but when I do I will let you know."

"You should take Megan. You talk about her more," advised Allie.

"I will keep that in mind. So, what's up?"

"I need a favor."

"Name it," he said, but frowned when she looked down at her hands and tears filled her eyes.

"Keep an eye on him for me. Make sure he comes back safe." Josh pulled her in for a hug.

"Al, you never have to ask me for that favor. I have his back. He knows that and I have yours as well. You do know he can hear everything we are saying right," teased Josh as he waved at Zach. Allie giggled as Zach waved back at them.

"Oh I know he can, but it is not going to stop me from telling you this. I know you and I go back and forth and at times I get on your nerves because I take up his time, but….."

"You don't get on my nerves, Al. I am happy he found you and that you two make each other so happy. I promise that I will watch out for him and I will always watch out for you too, okay? Everything is going to be fine," he vowed and she nodded as she hugged him again.

"Good because I can't imagine my life with him in it or you for that matter. I didn't just gain a mate when I fell in love with Zach. I gained you as a friend and I am really happy about that. Keep him safe and make sure you both come back okay?"

"I will," promised Josh with a wink. He let out a whine as she ruffled his hair.

"For luck," she called as she got out of the truck and he playfully glared at her.

"You just had to ruin the moment," he called back. She jogged over to Zach and hugged him tightly.

"Please be safe, Cullen. I love you too much to ever lose you," she whispered and he kissed her cheek.

"I will be back soon, nayeli." He wiped away her tears and she nodded as he pulled away. He gave Sam and Emily a wave.

"Bye," he said as he turned to leave, but was surprised when Sam followed him off of the porch.

"Wait up for a minute, Zach. I don't know what is going on in Italy and trust me, I feel as helpless as the pack does at the moment, but stay safe. You mean the world to my daughter and even though it is not official, you and I are family now. You can call me if you need anything," said Sam as he held out his hand and Zach shook it with a smile.

"Thanks Sam, just try to keep her busy while I am gone."

"She has my stubbornness and her mother's need to constantly worry. You are giving me quite the challenge."

"You can handle it, alpha. See you later." He gave Allie one last smile before getting into the truck. His eyes were trained on her in the rearview mirror as they drove away.

"We will be back before you know it," assured Josh and Zach nodded as he stared out the window.

By the time the boys arrived at the Cullen House, Connell and Tia were already there with the Denalis. Rosalie pulled her son in for a hug when he got out of the truck and she noticed his melancholy demeanor.

"You will get to see Allie again soon, baby boy."

"I just want to get this over with," he confessed and Emmett kissed his son's forehead.

"We do too. Connell, we are ready to go," said Emmett and Connell glanced over at Alice.

"You seem to be confident this will end well, but if anything changes, you let me know and I will get everyone out of there in a flash," said Connell as Alice grinned coyly at him.

"That will not be necessary, but it is good to know you care. You do love me," she cooed and Connell rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, wee one."

"You are such a softie," she cooed and he dodged her hand as she tried to pinch his cheeks.

"Everyone ready," he asked and they glanced around at each before nodding. No matter how many times they were teleported by Connell, they were always amazed at how they could be in one place one second and across the world the next. Josh let out a low whistle as the group appeared in a chamber he had never seen before. He could tell by the circular skylight high above them that they were not underground like they were the last time they had a meeting with the Volturi. He frowned in confusion when he noticed it was also dark outside.

"What time is it here," asked Josh and Alexander answered as he glided over to them with Lena.

"It is two in the morning, we are nine hours ahead of your residence in Washington State. Welcome back to Volterra, this is where the summit will be held," explained Alexander as everyone inspected their surroundings.

The massive chamber was circular in shape and consisted of polished, dark gray limestone. A circular, mahogany wooden table was situated in the middle with tall, mahogany chairs. Swords, shields, priceless artwork, and artifacts adorned the walls. Marcus and Didyme smiled sympathetically as they entered the chamber. Didyme kissed Esme and Carlisle on each cheek, while Marcus spoke in hushed tones with the three guards that trailed behind.

"We are officially in lockdown until the meeting is over. Activate the Azione Furtiva setting. Essere ware di nessuno che cerca di infiltrarsi nel castello," whispered Marcus and the guards bowed in acknowledgment before departing. Eleazar shook Marcus' hand as the ruler approached them.

"You are just as unhappy about this summit as we are," said Eleazar and Marcus nodded as he greeted each of them.

"Anyone willing to implement ancient laws is someone I consider a threat. The guards are on high alert for any type of infiltration or rogue vampires," explained Marcus. Garrett frowned in confusion.

"Do you think the vampire behind this would be bold enough to attack Volterra after luring us here? With the concentration of power in this room that would be suicidal," said Garrett.

"My mate simply worries too much. It doesn't matter how many security measures we have in place, he cannot help himself. The city is in stealth lockdown mode, which is why the timing of the meeting is impeccable. Most of the humans in town are asleep by now and those awake would not be allowed near the castle anyways. Marcus is worried about an air attack, but all of our air space is secure. We are safe here," ensured Didyme. Marcus patted Zach on the back and smiled appreciatively at him.

"Thank you for coming. I am aware of how much of a burden this is to you, your mate, and your family. I take responsibility for this law remaining. When we first took over, we did not want to change too much at once, since our kind is not used to such abruptness, but I vow to abolish any laws that would allow for this to happen in the future. This will be as painless as possible," informed Marcus.

"I just want to get back to my mate as soon as possible, so where is the person that has a problem with me," questioned Zach. The growl that emanated from his grandfather startled him and the others when a man strolled into the room. Based on his appearance, he looked to be in his mid-thirties, but the translucence of his skin revealed that he was far older than that. His shoulder length, dark brown hair was pulled back in a short ponytail and his eyes were golden brown. The light scruff on his face made him look far more rugged than his baby face would allow if he could shave. He wore a black leather jacket over his gray dress shirt, slacks, and black tie. Alice noticed his sleek, black designer shoes and the way his tailored attire made it clear he was not a nomad. His appearance was far too kempt for that.

"Hello Zachary, Sir Merek Dalton at your…." Before the man could finish his introduction, Carlisle pounced. Everyone, but Alice was shocked when Carlisle pinned him to the nearest wall, cracking the limestone with the force, and gripped his throat firmly. Edward saw the vision in Alice's mind repeatedly, but was reluctant to believe it would actually come true. He had never seen his father lose his temper in such a way.

"Carlisle," gasped Esme, but Carlisle's eyes were trained on the man.

"Merek, why am I not surprised that this was your scheme," growled Carlisle and Merek winced as Carlisle's hands tightened around his neck.

"Excuse me, but do you think one of you could step in for a moment? I was told this would be a peaceful meeting after all," said Merek in his deep British accent. Jasper sent a wave of calm to Carlisle, while Edward and Eleazar coaxed Carlisle to release the man.

"Calm down, Carlisle. I was not aware you two knew each other, but why do I have a feeling this summit is personal," asked Marcus as they managed to get Carlisle to step away from Merek.

"This isn't about Zach. It is about me, isn't it Merek," questioned Carlisle, but Merek rolled his eyes at the notion as he straightened out his tie and smoothed down his shirt.

"Don't be so arrogant, mate."

"We aren't mates," growled Carlisle and Merek gave a curt nod.

"True, but we once were. If I simply wanted to chat, I wouldn't have called this summit." Rosalie was surprised by the man's nonchalance.

"Then why are we here because I do not believe that you come in peace. No one calls on the Volturi just to talk," she argued.

"They do when they know they will be attacked just by announcing their presence. Really Carlisle, your temper has gotten out of control. It certainly is not the making of a gentleman. I heard of the battles you have been in, but assumed you were on the sidelines. Has the great Carlisle Cullen lost his compassion," questioned Merek and Carlisle laughed bitterly.

"If I had lost it, you would be dead, would you not," challenged Carlisle and Merek gulped.

"Point taken, now onto the matter at hand, Zachary, step forward so I may take a proper look at you," said Merek. Before Zach could oblige, Carlisle put up his hand to halt his grandson's action.

"Don't listen to him. He is nothing but a lunatic obsessed with things simply out of his control," said Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what is going on," whispered Esme as she placed her hands on his chest to calm him down. Marcus crossed his arms and nodded at Alexander and Lena. They flanked him as he approached Merek and scanned over him.

"I have known Carlisle for quite some type. He has never reacted to someone in such a way, which does not bode well for you. Why did you call this summit? If I find out it was to deceive me, you will learn the hard way that not even the new Volturi have patience for liars," warned Marcus. Merek respectfully bowed and placed his fist on his chest in a salute.

"My lord, the honor you bring to this castle and our world deserves far more than that. You and Didyme remind me of Artemis and Gamalon. It is refreshing to see honorable leaders in charge once again."

"King Artemis and his queen, you know of them," asked Didyme as she glided over to stand beside her mate.

"I served them well as a knight toward the end of their reign in my human years. It is but a faded memory now," explained Merek and Carlisle rolled his eyes at the awe and recognition evident in their eyes.

"You are a knight from the round table," asked Didyme and Josh's jaw dropped.

"Whoa, like from the stories of Arthur and Merlin and all that medieval stuff we have to read about in school," questioned Josh. Merek chuckled.

"Those are merely fables my good boy, but they are loosely based on my first home in this existence. That was lifetimes ago. It seems that I knew Carlisle a lifetime ago as well. You have a coven now. I am impressed."

"I do not care if you are impressed, Merek. You have caused a lot of stress for my family. What business do you have here," asked Carlisle and Merek bowed.

"Of course, how impolite of me, shall we take our seats and chat like gentlemen," suggested Merek, but Carlisle shook his head.

"You are no gentleman and have not been for quite some time. Speak your piece, so we can go on with our lives," said Carlisle and Merek glanced over at Marcus and Didyme. They nodded in agreement and he gave a curt nod.

"Very well, I requested this summit to voice my concerns about Zachary McCarty Cullen. It has been brought to my attention that his power may be a threat if not harnessed responsibly. I have brought two guests to help me discern the concentration of his power and his intentions." Rosalie glared at him.

"And who are you to decide such a thing? My son has never harmed you. We don't even know you," argued Rosalie.

"Oh, but I know of you, Mrs. McCarty Cullen. Your son's existence is astonishing. I have never seen such a thing in all my years. Then too, I never heard of hybrids either before this coven brought it to the attention of the vampire world. I simply want to make sure he is not a threat," said Merek as he surveyed Zach. Marcus and Didyme communicated silently through their glances before he gave a nod.

"Fine, bring your witnesses and let us be done with this swiftly," agreed Marcus.

"Thank you, my lord. Will you please allow Nathaniel to join us," asked Merek and Marcus motioned for Alexander to open the large, limestone double doors. Jasper's eyes widened when a nomad entered and stood beside Merek.

"He is one of the southern vampires who fought beside AJ and the rest of Aro's offspring. Alice, what is going on," whispered Jasper and she winked at her mate.

"Trust me," she whispered, but he pulled her closer to him to be safe.

"I am sure some of you recognize Nathaniel. I asked him to join us so I could be sure the legends I have heard about the great Zachary Cullen are true. It took quite some time to track him down. It seems most that survived that day on the battlefield are not willing to speak of it," asked Merek and Nathaniel nodded when he saw Zach.

"Yes, he is the one that we were not prepared for. He could have killed us all if he wanted to. I felt his power and it was strong, but he spared us," explained Nathaniel in his thick, southern twang of an accent.

"And you are sure his power could have killed all of you without even laying one hand on you?"

"Yes, but he didn't. He could have killed every last one of us, but he didn't. That is the only reason I am here today and I want to thank you for that, Zachary. AJ led us to slaughter, but you showed mercy. The least I can do is come to your defense now. Zachary Cullen is the most powerful vampire I have ever seen, but also the most merciful. That's all I have to say on the topic, so am I free to go," asked Nathaniel and Marcus smiled kindly at the nomad.

"Of course, you are dismissed," said Marcus. Nathaniel smiled gratefully at Zach one last time before darting out of the chamber and Carlisle glared at Merek.

"Looks like your plan to accuse my grandson of wrongdoing has crumbled," said Carlisle and Merek laughed.

"My plan to accuse your grandson, really Carlisle your assumptions are a bit hostile. I have one more witness. May we call her in," asked Merek and Marcus nodded as Carlisle gritted his teeth in frustration. Alice and Edward had to hide their smiles as Tesla sauntered into the room and Eleazar threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Tesla, what are you doing here," asked Eleazar. Merek frowned at their interaction and Tesla smiled innocently.

"I have no clue who that is. Pay him no mind, Merek. My name is Tess and I am here to speak my truth. When I heard that a vampire decided to use old laws to question the powers of Zachary Cullen, I wanted to be present."

"Tess, how did you even hear about this," asked Zach and she winked at him.

"I keep my ear out for whisperings in the vampire world and wanted to make sure I was present in case things got out of hand," she informed and Merek frowned even more.

"Wait, how do you know him? I brought you here because….actually I am not quite sure why I brought you here. Who are you," asked Merek and she whispered in his ear.

"Stop asking questions," she whispered and he nodded as he fell into a trancelike state. Didyme hid her smile behind her hand as she addressed Tesla.

"While we appreciate that you want to protect Zach, you are not supposed to manipulate the requester of the summit into choosing you as a witness, especially by using your power," informed Didyme and Tesla scoffed.

"He is using the summit as a way to manipulate the situation and get the information he needs. Honestly, Carlisle the company you have kept over the years is quite questionable, besides me of course," said Tesla and Carlisle chuckled for the first time since Merek arrived.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Exactly what type of information is he gathering on my grandson, Tesla?" Alice and Edward glanced at each other as Tesla whispered in Merek's ear.

"Tell them why you are really here," she commanded.

"My research relies on the boy. If he is as powerful as I believe, his venom will be the antidote," revealed Merek and Carlisle hissed at the man. Garrett and Keegan had to hold him back as he growled at Merek.

"I knew you were still experimenting! You will stay away from my grandson, Merek. Your antidote is a lie," declared Carlisle, but Merek shook his head.

"The antidote only needs the venom of a vampire with enough potency to withstand dilution. He is the one."

"The one for what," asked Rosalie, but Merek was silent. Rosalie glanced at Tesla and the woman whispered in his ear again.

"Tell them what you are trying to create," urged Tesla and Merek nodded.

"A serum that guarantees the transformation process will be completed without the pain and in half the time. A serum that will make my life's work meaningful again, make this miserable existence worthy of my time." Everyone except for Alice and Edward were shocked, but Carlisle shook his head furiously.

"It is impossible! We can't trust him. The things he has done, the lives he has ruined on his quest for vengeance against an imaginary foe, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He is too obsessed. He is a mad scientist like Joham was," argued Carlisle.

"Then he is dangerous indeed," said Nahuel and Kaya nodded in agreement.

"He cannot lie while under my control," reminded Tesla. Carlisle turned to Edward for confirmation and he gave a nod. Merek snapped out of his stupor and stepped away from Tesla.

"How did you do that? Who are you," asked Merek and Tesla winked at him.

"A friend of the family, I couldn't very well have you targeting Zachary without knowing your intentions. He isn't a threat, Carlisle. He doesn't even have a power and his mind is easy to manipulate. Zach is safe," assured Tesla, but Carlisle shook his head.

"No…."

"Carlisle," tried Esme, but he shook his head even more.

"He is a danger in ways none of you realize. He never understands the full consequences of his actions because he has a one track mind. I took pity on him once in my existence. I will not make that mistake again. Merek, you got your answers. You know my grandson is powerful, but he is a good man, a better man than you could ever be. I am sorry that your mind is warped enough to continue on with your experiments after so many centuries of failure, but this ends now. Stay away from my grandson or I will put you out of your misery once and for all," threatened Carlisle and Merek carefully approached him as their eyes locked in an intense stare down.

"Your judgment of me is well-deserved, but I expected far more compassion from you than I have received. I am not that man anymore."

"Change does not come easy for our kind," reminded Carlisle.

"True, but it is not impossible. Besides, your opinion of me does not matter. The choice is up to your grandson. It is his venom and if word has spread accurately, maybe his newfound mate's mortality will be an incentive," challenged Merek. He jumped back and crouched defensively as Carlisle pushed him. Esme placed her hand on her mate's shoulder and he clenched his fists, but did not attack.

"Stay away from my family, Merek," warned Carlisle and Merek straightened his tie as he stood up.

"Well, it seems I have worn out my welcome. Zachary, if you are interested in creating this serum with me, the mind reader and psychic know where to find me. Marcus, Didyme, thank you for your services. I shall be on my way. The young man is not a threat, even though it seems the legends are true and he is far more powerful than I assumed. Cullens, Denalis, Blacks, thank you for your time," said Merek with a quick bow before darting out of the room. Carlisle growled in frustration.

"Marcus, this can never be allowed again. He used the rule to drag us here and played us all," said Carlisle. He began to relax as Didyme's aura of happiness consumed him.

"Carlisle, we had no idea what this was about, but perhaps you should keep an open mind," suggested Didyme and Marcus clapped Carlisle on the back.

"You have worked from time to time over the years on such research. Maybe the two of you could compare notes," added Marcus, but Carlisle laughed bitterly.

"The last time we compared notes, over a hundred thousand people were slaughtered," he revealed. They were stunned into silence and Carlisle walked over to Alice and Edward.

"You two knew about this didn't you," he accused and Edward looked down as Alice nodded.

"Yes, but Carlisle, if Allie can be turned without…."

"Your intentions are noble, just like mine were, but I will not allow him to spill more blood for the sake of this obsession. We are done here. Connell, please take us home," said Carlisle and Alice sighed. Tesla walked over to her old friend.

"Carlisle, I know of his plan and he had no choice but to be truthful with me since your shield was not around to impede my ability when I first intercepted him. He truly believes it will work. If it could help Zachary's mate bypass the pain and…."

"I am not having this conversation. My love, are you ready to go," asked Carlisle and Tesla smirked as Connell teleported Carlisle and Esme out of the chamber.

"That man has far more stubbornness than people realize," grumbled Tesla and Zach gulped as Josh shook his shoulder in excitement.

"Dude, did you hear that? You could turn Allie without the pain! Wouldn't that be awesome? You could turn her whenever you wanted," exclaimed Josh, but Zach shook his head.

"You heard my grandpa. Merek isn't someone I should be around. I am sure my parents aren't okay with it either, right mom and dad," asked Zach, but his eyes widened when they were silent. He looked around the room and noticed the uncertainty evident on the faces of his family members.

"Wait, are you considering this," questioned Zach and Rosalie marched over to Edward and Alice.

"Alright, spill, what do you know and don't give me that, we are staying out of it crap! Tell me. Will it work," asked Rosalie.

"From what I can see, yes, but some decisions still have to be made. At this point, I can see different paths. Merek is not a threat. He has a dark past, but he isn't that man anymore," said Alice.

"He is telling the truth about his theory. He has a facility in Alaska. He set it up after he found out about Zach. When word of Zach's human mate spread after the Christmas party, he decided to seize the opportunity," explained Edward.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner," asked Emmett.

"Because Carlisle is against this and it could cause issues in the family. You know I never want to disappoint him, but he has a different opinion on Merek and I don't blame him," explained Alice and Tanya eyed her cautiously.

"So he did kill all those people? How, with his experiments," questioned Tanya.

"Alice and I agree that it isn't our story to tell. We all have pasts, some darker than others, and we all deserve a chance to tell it on our own terms. It isn't something he speaks about often," explained Edward and Jasper gave a curt nod.

"When Carlisle mentioned it, I could sense the guilt radiating from both of them, but Merek's was far worse. He is not a pleasant man to be around. He may be polite, but he knows how to mask his pain. I sense no danger, but he is tormented," informed Jasper. Renesmee frowned in confusion.

"How could a serum even work? Wouldn't that be too risky to try on Allie? It sounds like he wants to experiment on her," said Renesmee.

"I will never let my mate be a guinea pig or lab rat for him," declared Zach.

"He already has the technique. All he is missing is the proper venom. Carlisle is right about one thing. This is Merek's obsession and has been since he was first turned. The stakes are high for him to get this right and not lose a life in the process," assured Edward.

"He would not be the first vampire to try such a thing. Most vampires who enjoy the sciences have thought about it. Aro was enamored with the notion when he first began the Guard, but after many failed attempts, he focused his attention on collecting as many powers as possible," revealed Marcus. Emmett wrapped an arm around his son.

"Baby boy, if Allie doesn't have to go through the pain, she shouldn't have to. You may have never experienced it, but it is the sharpest memory most vampires have of their human life because of the suffering," said Emmett and Rosalie sadly nodded.

"Most of us did not have happy endings to our human lives, Zach. Allie's experience will be far different, but the pain during the transformation will not be. The pain is worth it to have this existence, but not ideal," added Rosalie. Zach clenched his jaw in frustration as he thought about the transformation and Bella hugged her nephew.

"Why don't you take some time to think about it? This ultimately has to be your decision and Allie's. It affects the two of you and your venom will be used to experiment with. I understand why Carlisle is hesitant, but speaking from experience, it should be a decision made between you and your mate," advised Bella and Zach slowly nodded. Connell cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Are you ready to head home or do you need more time in Volterra," asked Connell and Zach sighed in relief.

"No, let's get out of here. No offense Marcus and Didyme, but I am ready to go see my mate. It has been a stressful week for us." He grinned as Didyme kissed each of his dimples.

"We understand and we apologize for the circumstances of your visit. Next time will be much better. It will be a joyous occasion. Sofi and Caleb are excited about the summer wedding," said Didyme. Zach hugged Tesla and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for coming to protect me. It is nice to know you care about me enough to come all the way to Italy. Do you need to be somewhere? I am sure Connell could take you," said Zach and Tesla smiled at him.

"Thank you, but I will be fine. I plan on heading to Rome for a new wardrobe. I did my good deed for the year, so I deserve a reward," she informed and he chuckled.

"Thanks for having my back," he said as he hugged her.

"It is not often I meet someone in this existence worthy of protecting. It was my pleasure," she said before taking her leave. The rest of the group said their goodbyes to Marcus, Didyme, Alexander, and Lena.

"It is good to know my oath was not taken in vain. I apologize for not trusting you, Alexander," said Connell and Alexander clapped him on the back.

"We have seen enough in our existence to be skeptical. Think nothing of it," replied Alexander. Tia and Lena kissed each other's cheeks before standing beside their mates. Connell teleported the group to the Cullen House first and Zach sighed in relief as rain drops splattered onto his skin.

"The rain in Forks has never felt so good. I need to go see my mate. J, I still owe you a movie. Want to go tomorrow afternoon," asked Zach and Josh grinned from ear to ear.

"Sounds good," agreed Josh. Zach turned to leave, but Josh stopped him.

"Wait, Z, um, are you going to tell Allie about this," asked Josh and Zach was suddenly filled with dread.

"I….I guess I don't know. I don't even know what to do about it," admitted Zach.

"Well that isn't exactly something you want to put out there if you aren't sure it is even possible," advised Garrett as he gave him a hug goodbye.

"Based on everyone's thoughts, I think we are in agreement, which surprises me coming from my mate, who was constantly demanding I tell her everything when she was human," said Edward and Bella nudged him.

"I was young and didn't know any better. Zach, this is a big decision and if you aren't sure you want your venom to be used, then you shouldn't bring it up to her. Take your time with this. The consequences of your choice will be extremely important," explained Bella and Zach kissed her cheek.

"I am not going to tell her until I have more facts. I will figure this out, but I am glad I have so many people that love me and want to help," said Zach as he hugged his aunt. He hugged the rest of his family and the Denalis before departing and Rosalie took in a deep breath as they heard Carlisle and Esme talking about the summit inside.

"I have never felt this type of anger from him before," whispered Jasper and Tanya gulped.

"Alright, well Connell, we are ready to head back to Alaska," announced Tanya, but Edward shook his head.

"You can stay as long as you like," assured Edward, but Kate's eyes widened as she heard Carlisle toss a book angrily onto his desk.

"Um, thanks but no thanks, we have plenty to do at home. Keep us updated, hugs, kisses, and all that good stuff. Connell, please get us out of here," said Kate and Alice huffed.

"Coward," she grumbled and Kate blew a kiss at them before being teleported away with the rest of her family, Connell, and Tia. Seth grabbed his mate's hand.

"Well, we are going to our cottage. Have fun with this and all the drama I am sure it will bring. Come on, Kaya," said Seth and Kaya was more than happy to follow her mate. Josh pretended to yawn.

"I am exhausted. Mom, dad, are you ready to go home," asked Josh and his parents happily nodded.

"It is six in the evening," stated Alice dryly and Josh laughed nervously.

"It was a long day at school and teleporting wears me out. Bye," said Josh as he hopped into his truck. Jacob and Leah got into their truck as well and followed their son down the driveway. Renesmee pulled Nahuel toward the forest.

"We are going for a hunt. We will be back later," said Renesmee and Bella kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Have fun, sweetie, hopefully things will be less tense when you get back," said Bella as Edward hugged his daughter. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella stood outside the house in silence as they tried to figure out what their next move should be. Rosalie glanced over at Alice.

"Go on in, pixie, you helped to cause this drama so, after you," challenged Rosalie.

"Actually, Bella and Edward helped to cause this drama, but that is a story for another day," she informed and Edward smirked.

"Way to throw us under the bus. I thought we were on the same side," grumbled Edward.

"The truth hurts," sang Alice and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You are all cowards. I will deal with this," she declared and Alice clapped happily.

"Good choice, Rose. After all, you are a daddy's girl so….."

"I am not a daddy's girl. You are being….."

"No time to argue about the facts. Go on, we will go for a hunt and see you when we get back," announced Alice.

"We just hunted," reminded Rosalie.

"One can never be too full," called Jasper over his shoulder with a smile as he ran with his mate into the forest. Rosalie shook her head in disbelief when Edward and Bella followed suit. Emmett smiled sheepishly.

"Is it too late for me to run or…."

"Come on, Em," instructed Rosalie as she grabbed his hand and headed inside. He begrudgingly entered the house and followed her up to the study where Carlisle and Esme were conversing.

"I understand why you are concerned about Merek, but I trust the kids."

"Esme, my love, they want this to be true because they want to save Allie. I do too, but not at the expense of doing more damage. Alright you two, out with it, what do you have to say," called Carlisle as Rosalie and Emmett poked their heads into the room. Emmett frowned at his wife as she pushed him into the room before her, so she could hide behind him.

"Done with the temper tantrum, dad," teased Emmett, but Rosalie slapped him upside the back of his side when Carlisle gave him a stern look.

"He meant have you calmed down," corrected Rosalie.

"Yes and I apologize for causing a scene in Volterra, but trust me when I say Merek is bad news."

"We do, it is just that Edward and Alice seem to have a good read on him and while I cannot believe I am saying this, I believe Tesla as well. If he has some type of antidote that can help, we should keep an open mind, just like you raised us to," explained Rosalie and Esme smiled warmly at her daughter.

"She has a good point, my love. You are the one always reminding the children to be understanding and compassionate," stated Esme.

"But they have also reminded me that not everyone deserves that compassion. Aro didn't and it took him sending an entire army after us on more than one occasion for me to understand that. Merek is insane. He will do anything for his cause."

"So what if we use that to our advantage? We have a cause too. Rose and I already know that Allie is going to be part of this family, so what if our cause is to make sure her transformation is as painless as possible," questioned Emmett.

"That is why I have been researching the topic for the past months," confessed Carlisle and Esme kissed him sweetly.

"I knew you were up to something," she informed.

"Yes, I was, but I haven't had luck. I thought about altering venom, but it is highly unpredictable and dangerous. Three days of burning is a horrible price to pay for this existence, but I rather make sure Allie is safe than have her life come to a tragic end due to Merek's tests." Rosalie placed her hand on her father's and kissed his cheek.

"I understand and I am not saying that we are totally behind Merek's theory, but what is the harm in looking into it," asked Rosalie.

"Rose, I have been down that path with him once before and I won't make the same mistakes again. The answer is no. I am sorry, but no. It is too risky," said Carlisle and Rosalie took in a deep breath to steady her resolve.

"Then I guess it is a good thing it is not up to you. We are his parents and we love you, but we are going to do what is best for our son. If that means entertaining Merek's idea for a while, then so be it," informed Rosalie before leaving the room. Emmett's eyes widened at the exchange and quickly exited the study after his mate. Carlisle shook his head in disbelief.

"This is exactly what Merek wants. We are playing right into his hands, but no one can see that but me," he growled in frustration and Esme soothingly stroked his hair as she sat in his lap.

"My love, the children love and respect you. You know I do as well, but maybe it is time to have faith in them, just like they have had faith in your choices," she suggested. She took his silence as an admission that he would at least think about it.

Allie tried her best to focus on the movie she was watching with her parents, but to no avail. It was her father's suggestion that they enjoy a movie night at home, but even with her favorite film on the screen, her mind wandered back to Zach. She stood up and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table.

"It needs more butter. Be right back," she called as she walked to the kitchen. She grabbed the butter from the refrigerator, but the sound of a car pulling up caught her attention.

"Mom, dad, someone is here. Did you invite the pack over," she asked as she grabbed a small bowl from one of the cabinets. When she did not get a response, she headed for the front door to see who it was. Her heart skipped a beat when she opened the door and saw Zach standing there wearing the dimpled grin she fell in love with. He chuckled when she jumped into his arms and showered him with kisses.

"Havh aw8, nayeli," he greeted.

"What are you doing back here so soon?"

"It was a false alarm of sorts, so it didn't take long. I alerted your dad that it was me when I first pulled up, so I could surprise you, happy to see me?"

"So happy, so, so happy," she giggled as he carried her inside. Sam and Emily smiled at them as they stood up from the couch.

"Good to see you made it back safely and in record time," said Sam.

"All is well," informed Zach. Emily gave Sam a look and grabbed the keys to their car.

"Good, well we will leave you two alone. Since you are here to keep Allie company, we will head out for dinner and a movie," stated Emily and Sam caught on.

"Right, we will be back later," agreed Sam as they headed out of the house. Zach sat down on the couch and Allie did not hesitate to kiss him passionately.

"I missed you so much. Don't you ever do that to me again, Cullen. Do you understand? The thought of you in danger terrified me."

"It is okay now. I am right where I belong."

"So am I, right where I belong. I love you and I cannot wait to become a vampire so I never have to worry about us being apart like that again." He gulped as she hugged him tightly and Merek's offer replayed in his mind. Allie becoming a vampire was inevitable. He knew one day it would happen, even if they could not agree on when. She wanted to be turned sooner rather than later, but he was hesitant. The only thing truly holding him back was the pain and suffering she would have to endure. Merek's serum could change all of that for them. She kissed him tenderly and he became lost in his mate, knowing there was much to think about.

AN: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review and message me about what you think. Should Zach take Merek up on his offer? What do you think about Allie becoming a vampire? Let me and until next time, thanks for reading!


End file.
